why are you gay: Chapter 2
by blacksakura13
Summary: you can ask annoying questions here! like are you gay for someone? some of the org.13 members will be here and maybe sora and riku! continuation of the first one! duh im sorry. i suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Nex: OMFG!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!! HELP ME!!

Axel: whats wrong with her??

Dez: I don't know… by the way Axel, thanks for being cooperative

Axel: whatever…

Nex: AHHHHHHHH!! – runs around I circles—

Axel: she's getting pretty annoying

Dez: --pulls out water gun and wets Nex—

Nex: --gasp—WHAT??

Axel: what the hell is wrong with you??

Nex: someone actually sent me something!!

Dez: and??

Nex: I thought no one would!!

Axel: soooo??

Nex:--shows the letter—just read it for yourselves!!

**u are so wrong!**

**remember, axel controls fire,**

**so not just sleeping gas, also a bucket of water! **

**and oh yeah, bring roxas along too, use him as bait to lure axel in**

**smirk**

**i have a question for axel:**

**a. do you know what pyro means?**

**b. why do they call you a pyro?**

**c. where do you get ur make up for the marks under ur eyes?**

**d. how do you keep ur hair like, all spiky all the time?**

**e. how many cups of sugar does it take to go to the moon?**

**f. are u not hungry?**

**g. ive never seen u guys take a bath before, so, does that mean u never**

**took**

**a bath in ur hul life?**

**anyway, axel, remember this**

**IF I EVER, I MEAN EVER FIND OUT UR NOT KILLED BY BLACKSAKURA13 BY THE**

**TIME**

**CHAPTER 3 ENDS, I SWEAR IM GOING TO KILL HER THEN YOU**

**lotsaluv â™¥**

**indi-chan smiles â™¥**

Axel: you didn't say I had to answer questions!!

Dez: actually, we did…

Axel: fine. WAIT! WHADDAYA MEAN BRING ROXAS FOR BAIT??

Nex: maybe its cause you like him!!

Axel: DO YOU WANT TO DIE??

Nex and Dez: We'll be good…

Axel: pyro means fire!!

Dez: are you sure about that??

Axel: shuddup!! They call me pyro cause I like burnin stuff!!

Nex: --fins a pile of ashes—IS.. IS THIS MY MANGA??

Axel: I didn't do it!!

Nex: --twitching—

Axel: I buy them…

Dez: --chuckling—

Axel: WHAT??

Dez: you wear make up and I don't!!

Axel: -.-

Axel: hair gel!! And hair spray!!

Nex: a lot of it too… SAVE THE ENVIRONMENT!! DON'T USE HAIR SPRAY!!

Axel: …

Nex: what??

Axel: what??

Dez: 24!!

Axel and Nex: -.-

Axel: I already ate…

Dez: where did my sandwich go??

Axel: of course I take a bath!!

Nex: --whisper—riiight…

Axel: She' gonna kill me?? Yeah right!!

Nex: you don't understand! I know her. She can do scary things….

Axel: right….

Dez: no really. She found out who Nex's crush was and Nex got blackmailed…

Nex: THE HORROR!! THE HORROR!!

Axel: riiiight…

Nex: wait… IM BLACKSAKURA13!! –gets water gun—sorry Axel. But im going to have to shoot you now…

Axel: BRING IT ON!!

Dez: well see you later. I have to break them up before they both kill each other…


	2. XEMNAS IS HERE!

Nex: (has bruises everywhere) hello again…

Axel: (soaking wet(not including his hair for some reason)) why are we still doing this?? Its not like anyone reviews!!

Dez: maybe they don't like you, Axel..,

Nex: yeah!!

Dez: this is all your fault Axel!!

Axel: whaddaya mean? I'm the hottest guy in the whole world!!

Nex: that's why we decided to kidnap Manse—I mean Xemnas!!

Dez: Axel, mind if you help us??

Axel: easier said than done

Nex: we have our ways…

--at Xemnas' office—

Xemnas: Who are you girls??

Nex: can you come with us??

Dez: PLEAZE??

Xemnas: you didn't answer my question

Dez: I'm Dez and this is Nex. Now will you PLEAZE COME WITH US??

Xemnas: why should I??

Nex: (jumps on Xemnas' back) PLEAZE?! We're asking nicely!!

Xemnas: no

Dez: (clings to his legs) PLEAZE?!

Xemnas: NO!

Nex and Dez: PLEAZE?!

(five hours later)

Xemnas: FINE! FINE! I'LL COME WITH YOU!!

Nex and Dez: THANK YOU!!

Xemnas: Please get off me…

--back at home—

Xemnas: Axel? What are you doing here??

Axel: the same reason you're here.

Xemnas: so after I answer some questions I can go??

Dez: yup!!

Nex: everyone! We got a letter!!

Xemnas: get it over with already!!

**Indi-chan:**

**lol**

**that was funny**

**oh yeah**

**axel**

**u dont know what they call me at skul dont you?**

**anyway**

**i never knew pyro meant THAT**

**i thought it meant gay...**

**anyway...**

**dont forget that i have my ways...**

**Nex, i know hu ur crush is right now**

**if ur wondering how i knew,**

**ate kareena "accidentally" said it**

**but dont worry, i know her crush too.**

**hey, axel, dont you BURN when u take a bath coz u know...**

**here are my other questions: (for xemnas)**

**a. y do u always widen ur eyes?**

**b. can i kill you?**

**c. can i torture you before i kill you?**

**d. are u ashamed of yourself? (i mean coz ur butt got kicked by a 15 year old...)**

**e. how many cups of sugar does it take to go to the moon?**

**f. i noticed u never sleep, is that why you have eye bugs around ur eyes?**

**anyway, HA! I KNOW HU MANSEX IS AND YOU DONT XEMNAS!**

Axel: what made you think pyro meant gay?? I AM NOT GAY!! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!! PLEASE, MEMORIZE IT!!

Nex: NOOOOO!! NOT THIS AGAIN!! I'VE KEPT IT A SECRET FOR SOOOO LONG!!

Axel: Who is this "ATE KAREENA?"

Dez: Axel, she's younger than you. and me…

Axel: then what does "ATE" mean??

Dez: you idiot! ATE is an honorific!! Like older sister!!

Xemnas: how long do I have to listen to you idiots??

Nex: (on the floor a puddle of tears surrounding her) sob…

Axel: I do NOT burn. I TOLD YOU I TAKE A BATH!! ALL THE TIME!!

Nex: (recovered!) Manse—I mean, Xemnas!! Questions for you!!

Xemnas: (eyes widen after reading the question) I DO NOT WIDEN MY EYES!!

Dez: umm, you just did

Xemnas: Why would you want to kill me??

Dez: I dunno, maybe its cause you're EVIL??

Xemnas: Being here is torture enough

Nex: awww, we're not that bad

Xemnas: No. I just let him win… so next time I will beat the crap out of the keyblade master!!

Axel: of course you did…

Xemnas: Sugar??

Axel: she asked the same question

Nex: yeah. I know…

Dez: 24!!

Axel: why do you say that all the time??

Dez: 'cause I felt like it!!

Xemnas: I have eyebags?? –grabs a mirror—OH MY GOSH!! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!

Nex: we thought you knew

Xemnas: can I go now please??

Nex: --gasp—he said the "P" word!!

Dez: you're not evil after all!!

Axel: bye superior!!

--Xemnas leaves—

Nex: Bye Xemnas!!

Dez: we gotta nother letter!!

**Yay! Axel! Okay . . . Let's see . . . get Demyx AND Roxas as bait . . .**

**(hehehe) DON'T KILL AXEL!! HE'S MY FAVE PYRO!! Okay here's my questions**

**1) Who do you like more Demyx or Roxas?**

**2) Are those triangles under your eyes tatoos?**

**3) Can I hug you?**

**4) PLEASE?**

**5) What's your favorite kind of kindling?**

**. . . that's all I can think of right now . . . I WILL BE BACK!**

**-chibi blue mouse -**

Axel: see? I told you guys that the chicks dig me!!

Nex: where's the shovel??

Dez: we won't kill him. We'll just throw him in a room filled with fangirls!

Axel: please don't do that…

Nex: if ya buy us some candy!!

Axel: fine. Later

Nex and Dez: --high five—CANDY!!

Axel: Demyx or Roxas?? Hmm. I've known Demyx longer but I spent more time with Roxas…

Nex: so its roxas!!

Axel: I cant decide…

Dez: fine. Next question.

Axel: they sure are!!

Nex: why green??

Axel: it matches my eyes

Dez: I guess so

Axel: umm. Sure why not? –hugs—

Nex: DOG PILE ON AXEL!! –jumps on axels back—

Dez: WAHOO!! –joins Nex—

Axel: I don't have a favorite…

Dez: well, bye for now!!

Nex: next chapter, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion are coming!!

Axel: kewl!!

Dez: why them in particular??

Nex: cause they're COOL!!

ALL: BYE!!


	3. ZEXY! DEMYX! and ROXY!

Nex: hiya!

Dez: hello!!

Axel: ya ya, they get it

Nex: so, like we said, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion will be here.

Dez: we'll just get them

--Roxas' room—

Nex: ROXAS!!

Dez: his room is so messy!!

Nex: just like home!!

Roxas: --pops out of a pile of junk— huh?? What??

Dez: can you come with us??

Roxas: Why??

Nex: some people wanna ask you some questions!!

Roxas: look lady, I told everyone already. Axel did it!!

Nex: don't call me lady

Dez: not that! Stupid

Roxas: no thanks

Nex: we'll give you all the sea salt ice cream you want!!

Roxas: sea salt… ice cream??

Dez: yup!!

Roxas: fine then…

--back home—

Roxas: Axel??

Axel: hi!

Nex: you guys stay here while we go get Demyx and Zexion

--Demyx's room—

Dez: Whoa!! Look at all these video games!!

Nex: Demyx!!

Demyx: huh??

Dez: can you come with us??

Demyx: sure! Why not?

Nex: that was easy

--Zexion's room—

Nex: okaay. This guy has way too many books.

Demyx: ZEXYY?? WHERE ARE YOU??

Zexion: Demyx! Was that really necessary??

Demyx: no…

Dez: will you come with us??

Zexion: no.

Demyx: please Zexy??

Zexion: don't call me that.

Demyx: Awww. Why not??

Zexion: its obnoxious.

Nex: we didn't want to do this but its our only option left…

Nex and Dez: (chibi mode!!) PLEAZE??

Zexion: too…cute… NO!.. I must… resist!!

Nex and Dez: PLEAZE??

--a few hours later—

Zexion: fine! I'll go!! Just stop it already!!

Dez and Nex: (turn back to normal) yay!

Nex: congratulations!! You're the only person who lasted this long!!

Dez: just take a look at Demyx

Demyx: (giant smile on his face. And he's on the floor) cute… cute… cute…

--back home—

Zexion: Axel? Roxas?

Axel: what??

Demyx: now what??

Nex: we'll just wait

Roxas: can I have my ice cream now??

Dez: I have a question for you Demyx!!

Demyx: What??

Dez: what's with your hair?? Is it a Mohawk or a mullet??

Roxas: yeah, Demyx! I was wondering that too!

Axel: well??

Demyx: its sexy! That's what it is!!

(silence fills the room… for 5 seconds!)

Everyone(but Zexion): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Demyx: --pouting—

Nex: we gotta letter!!

**00 OMG AXEL LET ME HUG HIM! YAY!! ROXY'S COMING!! (Sorry Roxas if you don't like that name . . .)OKAY! Question/comment time! but first I would like to say that you have all my fave nobodies right now! AWSOMENESS!**

**Roxas: **

**1) Who do you like more? Sora or Axel?**

**2) Can I hug you?**

**3) YOU'RE MY SECOND FAVE NOBODY!!(Axel's my first fave! D)**

**Demyx:**

**DEMY-KUN!**

**1)Can I hug you?**

**2)Can I play with your sitar?**

**3)Who do you like more? Axel or Zexion?**

**4)THIRD FAVE NOBODY AND I LOVE YOUR HAIR! IT'S COOL!**

**5)What would happen if you went on a sugar high?**

**Zexion:**

**1)Are you emo?**

**2)Who do you like more? Demyx or Lexeaus?**

**3)Do you ever smile?**

**4)SMEXY ZEXY!! FOURTH FAVE NOBODY! WOOT!!**

**5)Can I hug you?**

**6)YAY FELLOW BOOKWORM!**

**Axel: (Cause I'm such a fan!)**

**1)THANKS FOR HUGGING ME!!**

**2)I love your catch phrase. "Got it memorized?" IT'S UBER COOL!!**

**3)Didn't it hurt to get those tatooed under your eyes? -Shudders-**

**4)Am I annoying you? If I am . . . I'm sorry.**

**5)WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DIE IN KH2?! TT WHY WHY WHY?!**

**Okay I'm done now . . . I've had sugar so that's why I'm uber**

**crazy/random/annoying/hyper . . . take your pick. BYES!! (for now . . .)**

**-chibi blue mouse**

Roxas: Roxy??

Nex: kinda sounds like a girls name

Dez and Demyx: HAHAHAHA!! ROXY!!

Axel: look everyone!! We're her favorites!!

Roxas: I'm first!! Why would I like sora??

Nex: cause Sora's nice, friendly, bubbly…

Dez: kinda like you

Nex: ohh yeah!!

Roxas: a hug? Okay??—hugs—

Dez: I want a hug too!! –hugs Roxas—

Nex: me too!! –hugs Roxas too—

Roxas: get of me!!

Axel: you're only second to me!!

Roxas: I don't really care

Demyx: of course you can hug me!! –hugs—

Dez: group hug!!

Zexion: NEVER!!

Roxas: finally, Emo boy is talking!

Zexion: who are you calling emo?!

(Roxas and Zexion start fighting)

Demyx: --grabs his sitar before anyone could—NO ONE TOUCHES MY SITAR!!

Nex: --pokes his sitar—

Demyx: --slaps her hand—GRRRR….

Nex: ow! That hurt!!

Demyx: ummmm… BOTH!

Axel: …

Demyx: I told you!!

Everyone: …

Demyx: if I went on a sugar high it will be nothing but chaos!!

Dez: Demyx, do you want some candy??

Axel: --grabs the candy— don't do that

Nex: --grabs Zexion away from Roxas—

Dez: it's your turn!

Zexion: I AM NOT EMO!!

Nex: my friend called me emo once!

Axel: that's kinda hard to believe

Nex: but she did…

Zexion: anyone would do as long as its not Roxas or Demyx

Roxas: ggrrrrr

Demyx: you're mean Zexy!

Zexion: I smile…

Axel: only evil smiles!!

Zexion: EVERYONE STOP CALLING ME ZEXY!!

Dez: why not Zexy??

Zexion: its obnoxious!!

Nex: whatever you say Zexy…

Zexion: DON'T TOUCH ME!

Nex: aww. Don't be like that Zexy!!

Zexion: …

Axel: finally! My turn!! Your welcome?? Thanks! My catch phrase is pretty cool huh

Roxas: not really…

Axel: no. it didn't hurt. You're not annoying. I dunno why I had to die

Dez: next letter!

**I have Questions for them!!**

**Oh ya! Axel...I know now how'll yu be weakened!! HAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Axel:**

**1.If ya turned into a girl, whaddya do?**

**2.What'll ya do if some girl(like me)kissed ya on the lips??**

**3.my**** OC,Meiux, said u must show up in Akira Kogami's Lucky Channel or else she'll berserk again(example: WHO THE HELL IS YUTAKA? IT'S AKIRA!! BRING THE ONE WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!! WHO IS YUTAKA!!)**

**4. AkuRoku! AkuRoku!(Look in and search ****Kingdom Hearts**** Yaoi...maybe there are AkuRoku pairings)**

**Zexion:**

**1.Do you read manga?**

**2.Meiux said if ya have some books that u don't need anymore for her element can she have it?(her element is paper)**

**Demyx:**

**1.Kuya said you're hopeless...(in case u r wondering,Kuya is big brother in Filipino)**

**2.Sing for us,please?**

**3.PLEASE?**

**4.Is it true that yur a one,hopeless and a gay guy?**

**-MeiuxtheApprentice-**

Axel: if I was a girl I would totally check myself out!!

Demyx: ewww

Axel: run to the nearest bathroom and brush my teeth!! And use mouth wash! Lots and lotsa mouth wash!!

Nex: what if it was Larxen?

Axel: rip my lips off!!

Dez: okay…

Axel: what if I don't wanna?!

Roxas: it says she'll go berserk

Axel: GROSS!! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE READ THAT STUFF??

Roxas: YEAH?! ITS JUST WRONG!!

Zexion: I read manga sometimes…

Dez: sometimes my butt!! We went to your room there's one bookshelf full of manga!!

Nex: mind if I borrow one??

Zexion: yes. Don't touch them!! I don't have books I don't need anymore so you CANT HAVE THEM!!

Dez: it's just like R.O.D.!

Nex: yeah!

Demyx: yay! My turn! Hopeless? Why the hell would I be hopeless??

Axel: I have to agree with him!

Zexion: me too

Roxas: count me in!

Nex: don't worry! I don't think you're hopeless!

Dez: (whisper) that's cause your hopeless as well…

Nex: what was that?

Dez: nothing!

Demyx: okay!!

Nex: sing "just the girl" by click 5!!

Demyx:

_shes cruel and shes cool but she know what shes doing._

_She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion._

_She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter._

_Strange as it seems she the one i'm after._

(continues to sing)

Nex: yays!!

Demyx: I AM NOT HOPELESS AND IM NOT GAY!!

**im bored today...**

**hey nex, hey dez i'll just ask roxas stuff:**

**1.) hey roxas, how do you get that little top/vest after u put on that stupid t-shirt? and, do you take a bath, coz, i didnt see a door for a bathroom door in ur room...**

**2.) can i kill you?**

**3.) can i torture you before i kill you?**

**4.) y is it that you gave ur keyblade to riku at that time you fought??**

**5.) wat does boredom do to you?**

**for demyx:**

**a.) is it true ur going out with larxene?**

**b.) y do you call ur sitar a sitar? coz i mean u couldve called it witar...**

**zexion:**

**a.) i dont know you... who are you again?**

**b.) hey zexion, do you know what a quadratic equation is?**

**c.) how many cups of sugar does it take to go to the moon?**

**axel:**

**a.) hey axel, u have a name of a deodorant if u take of the l, y is that?**

**b.) how did you meet sora?**

**well...**

**im bored...**

**sigh**

**hey axel, furing kh2fm, how come you cried?**

Roxas: my vest looks cool! What are you talking about? I DO TOO TAKE A BATH!!

Axel: again with the "do you take a bath?" question

Roxas: NO.NO. im not answering that question. When I'm bored, I like to pull pranks on people!!

Demyx: YUP! Me and Larxene had a date last night!!

Larxene: (comes out of nowhere) stop telling people these lies!!

Demyx: SWEETIE PIE!! –hugs Larxene—

Axel: --whisper—guys, we gotta get out of here

Roxas: the last time Demyx hugged her, the people within 5 feet got electrocuted

Nex: WE'LL JUST GO TO THE OTHER ROOM...

(EVERYONE GOES TO THE OTHER ROOM)(you can hear Demyx screaming and Larxen shouting)

Demyx: (joins everyone after a few minutes) –cough— yeah. She totally digs me!

Zexion: idiot

Roxas: moron

Axel: stupid

Nex: you'll be dead if you keep that up

Dez: stupid moronic, idiot

Demyx: SITAR!! –hugs his sitar—

Everyone: --moves 5 feet away from him—

Zexion: im Zexion. I was in Kingdom hearts: chain of memories!!

Roxas: you're so unpopular!!

Zexion: I don't care…

Axel: of course you don't…

Zexion: yup. I know what that is

Nex: quadratic…equations??

Dez: yes, Nex. We learned that last school year, remember??

Nex: of course I remember!! –eyes darting back and forth—

Zexion: excuse me??

Nex: not this again

Demyx: huh??

Roxas: wha??

Axel: don't. you. dare!

Dez: 24!!

Axel: (chases Dez around with his chacrams)

Dez: NEX! Make him stop!!

Nex: Axel, its your turn

Axel: deodorant??

Dez: yeah! Watch this commercial!!

(everyone watches the commercial)

Demyx: haha! Axel is deodorant!

Axel: I met him when he was at castle oblivion

Roxas: he totally beat you up!!

Axel: you wanna say that again??

Nex: we're going to the beach next chapter!!

Dez: yay!

Demyx: yay!

Axel: yay!

Roxas: yay!

Zexion: damn it!!

Everyone(except Zexion): buh-bye!!

Zexion: why the beach?! WHY?!WHY?! WHY?!


	4. THE BEACH!

Zexion: hello there, readers. Yes it is I, Zexion, greeting you. Why you might ask? Nex and the others forced me to type this chapter. If you're wondering what they're doing, I'll tell you. Nex is getting surfing lessons from Demyx. Roxas is building a sand castle and Axel is off somewhere with this girl. Oh. I forgot to mention, Dez is, well was, swimming but I can't seem to find her anymore. Who cares?

Dez: Hey Zexy!!

Zexion: how I HATE that name…

Dez: look who I bumped into!! (indi-chan waves to Zexion)

Indi-Chan: (in her thoughts) who is this guy again??

Zexion: what are you doing here??

Dez: GUYS!! GET YOUR BUTTS HERE RIGHT NOW!!

Everyone: (approaches Dez)

Dez: look!! –points at Indi-Chan—

Everyone: --gasp!!—

Indi-Chan: --hands a letter to Zexion—read it out loud!!

_**Hi lolz. Why am I even writing you're going to the beach anyway and I'm with you guys...?**_

_**Anyway,**_

_**I'll be killing axel any moment now, so get ready to run axel.**_

Axel: huh??

Indi- chan: please! Don't interrupt!! And I brought presents!--shoves sora,riku, kairi, king mickey, xemnas,Larxene—

Larxene: what the??

_**How I got sora:**_

_**Indi: Sora! Kairi got her paper stuck in a bottle!(i got this from kingdom hearts on crack)**_

_**Sora: what? Don't worry kairi! I'll save your paper!**_

_**Indi: smacks sora on the head sorry sora! But I'll have to give you as a present!**_

_**How I got riku:**_

_**Indi: Riku! sora stole way to dawn again!**_

_**riku: what? walks toward indi-chan with fake way to dawn in her handhow many times do i have to tell you, way to dawn is not a toy!**_

_**Indi: smacks riku on the head sorry grandpa!**_

_**How I got kairi:**_

_**Indi: this is pretty hard, light bulb appears on her head I KNOW! KAIRI! SORA AND RIKU ARE RUNNING NAKED ON THE BEACH AGAIN!**_

_**Kairi: what? SORA! RIKU! How many times do I have to tell you, don't run naked on the-**_

_**Indi: smacks kairi on the head sorry kairi!**_

_**How I got king mickey:**_

_**Indi: King Mickey!!**_

_**King Mickey: yes?**_

_**Indi: would you go to the beach with me?**_

_**King Mickey: no... Who are you anyway? I'm too busy and besides...**_

_**Indi: Queen Minnie will be there...**_

_**King Mickey: I'm in! smacks himself on the head**_

_**indi: that was rather... disturbing...**_

_**How I got Xemnas:**_

_**Indi: psst!**_

_**Xemnas: turns around**_

_**Indi: psst!**_

_**Xemnas: WHAT? And how did you get in here? Only org. members are allowed here!**_

_**Indi: umm... internet?**_

_**Xemnas: What?**_

_**Indi: anyway, wanna know who mansex is?**_

_**Xemnas: freezes no, I don't want to,**_

_**Indi: why not?**_

_**Xemnas: because, I have better business to appoint to…**_

_**Indi: ... what if I told you he was the one who pulled that prank on you last week?**_

_**Xemnas: that was… him?**_

_**Indi: Yes, indeed**_

_**Xemnas: TELL ME!**_

_**Indi: sure! But first, be a very good nobody and smack yourself on the head.**_

_**Xemnas: YES! smacks himself on the head**_

_**Indi: whew! I thought that would never work!**_

_**How I got Larxene:**_

_**Indi: Larxene! Demyx is dating Zexion! (Who ever that is...)**_

_**Larxene: what? I thought I was special to him, I am so gonna...**_

_**Indi: smacks her on the head I won't say sorry, I don't even know you!**_

_**anywayz...**_

Demyx: See you guys!! She does care!!—hugs Larxene—You were just playing hard to get, right?

Everyone(except Larxene): O.O

Axel: lets go over here…

_**Roxas, I'm not a rabid fanGirl or anything but...**_

_**KYAA! UR SO CUTE! but if you say "my butt itches" one more time I am so gonna kill you...**_

Roxas: (flinches)

_**and also, if anyone's asking, the prank last week was done by **__**Roxas**__**, Demyx and Axel (they tatooed "my butt itches" on the back of Xemnas' butt, don't ask me how they did it)**_

_**oh yeah, Axel, the deodorant, do you use the deodorant named after you?**_

King Mickey: you! –points at indi-chan— you said Queen Minnie would be here!!

Indi-Chan: isn't that her over there?? –points to Queen Minnie… with someone els!!—

King Mickey: --gasp—ITS MORTIMER!! AGAIN!! –Runs after them—

Sora: okaay…

Riku: ITS YOU!! (summons way to dawn)

Kairi: AHHH! –hides behind Sora— A-axel!!

Axel: you remember me!!

Sora: I thought I killed you all?! –summons his keyblade—

Demyx: --summons his sitar— Roxas! Why are you wearing those clothes?? Don't tell me you're going to betray the organization again??

Sora: I AM NOT ROXAS!! –about to hit Demyx but…--

Nex: PEOPLE!! PLEASE!! DON'T DO THAT IN PUBLIC!! People are staring…

Dez: And besides we're just here to have fun!! Not take over the universe or anything

Xemnas: --hides his plans from everyone—she is right key blade master

Larxene: superior, what is that??

Xemnas: nothing. Nothing

Larxene: whatever… I'm going. Ciao!

Demyx: Wait hunny bunny!! (one of Larxene's knife thingies almost hit Demyx)

Zexion: dang!! She missed!!

Larxene: don't ever call me that AGAIN!! –leaves—

Xemnas: WHO IS MANSEX??

Indi- chan: he just left—points at the exit trying hard not to laugh—

Xemnas: I WILL KILL YOU, MANSEX!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!!—runs out laughing like a maniac—

Axel: I cant believe he doesn't know who Mansex is!!

Nex: common people!! We came here to have fun!!

Indi- Chan: right!! –pulls out a water gun and starts chasing Axel around the beach— I'M GONNA KILL YOU AXEL!!

Axel: AHHH!! NOT THE WATER!! –runs away—

Dez: come on, Zexy!! Lets go swimming!!

Zexion: NEVER!!

Dez: DEMYX!! MAKE ZEXION HAVE FUN!!

Demyx: Here Zexy!! I got some ice cream for everyone!! –shoves an ice cream bar in Zexion's mouth—

Zexion: (after finishing the ice cream) I want candy!!

Dez: mee too!! (buys a GIANT bag of candy)

(after a few minutes Zexy and Dez became hyper)

Zexion: Dez!! Lets go swimming!!

Dez: okay!! –runs towards the shore with Zexion(both running like idiots)—

Nex: we'll have a break first…

**5 hours later…**

(in the car)

Dez: ow.ow.ow.ow.ow.ow.

Roxas: ow.ow.ow.ow.ow.ow.

Axel: I told you guys to put on sun block!!

Dez and Roxas: sorry, mother!

Axel: shut up!! Tell me why again am I driving??

Demyx: and why don't I get to be shot gun??

Nex: cause I called it!! And besides, Axel might get lost. And you're driving cause Zexion's asleep, Me, Dez and Roxas are too young to drive and Demyx is well, um, Demyx!

Demyx: hey!

Roxas: but I still don't understand why Zexion is sleeping on our laps

Zexion: ZZZzzzZzzZzz… (and yes, he is sleeping on Dez, Demyx and Roxas laps)

Nex: there is no more room so deal with it!!

_You got a message!!_

Nex: --grabs laptop—someone wake up Zexion!!

Demyx: Zexy! Wake up sleepy head!!

Zexion: ungh… my head hurts… I feel like a have a hang-over

Nex: ZEXY!! YOU GOT SOME QUESTIONS TO ANSWER!!

Zexion: can you please keep it down? My head hurts a lot…

Nex: OKAY!!

**ZEXY'S MEAN TO ME! (turns chibi and cries)**

**(sniffle) But I do beat him on the manga shelf thing, I have TWO shelves full of manga . . . and now for . . . REVENGE! (evil grin) Question/comment time!**

**Zexion:**

**1)Zexy, Zexy, Zexy, Zexy, Zexy, Zexy, Zexy (continues for an hour. . .)**

**2)I still want a hug emo boy. Everyone else hugged.**

**3)I am trying to be annoying on purpose. . . . is it working? (evil grin)**

**4) How many digits of Pi can you recite off the top of your head?**

**5) What is the Golden Ratio? (I know what it is . . . Do you? You just have to name the term.)**

**6) Poke. . . . poke . . . poke . . . poke **

Zexion: ow! My head… STOP WITH THE ANNOYING NICKNAME THAT I NEVER WANTED!!

Roxas: touchy

Zexion: you want a hug?? Go hug yourself!!

Nex: Zexy! You're being mean!!

Zexion: SHUT THE HELL UP!!

Dez: can I hug you??

Zexion: hmm… let me think… NO!!

Dez: --pouts— hmph!

Zexion: you're doing this on PURPOSE??

Demyx: I'll take that as a yes

Zexion: I memorize that. CANIGOTOSLEEPNOW??

Nex: not yet

Zexion: my head hurts too…--passes out— zzzzzzzzzz… (twitches when Chibi blue mouse pokes him)

**Demyx:**

**1) How good are you at ****Guitar Hero****?**

**2) How good are you at DDR?**

**3) What's your favorite video game?**

**4) Do you read books?**

Demyx: I'm the best there is!!

Axel: yeah. Every night he plays guitar hero… for hours and hours

Demyx: I rock at that as well!!

Roxas: coughcoughLIARcoughcough

Demyx: guitar hero!!

Dez: ya!! Me too!!

Nex: Dez, did you have candy again??

Dez: umm… No! of course not… maybe… yes

Nex: well give me some of that

Demyx: are comic books considered books??

**Axel:**

**1) Do you have a high pain tolerance?**

**2) If the above answer is 'yes' don't answer this question. HOW THE HELL DID THOSE TATTOOS NOT HURT?!**

**3) Did you go easy on Roxas when he actually did remember you and you found him in the virtual Twilight Town?**

**4) YOUR WEAPONS ARE COOL!! Can I . . . touch them?**

Axel: yes

Nex: really?? –gets a needle— poke…poke…poke…

Axel: yeah. I went easy on him

Roxas: yup. He did.

Axel: you can touch them… if you can find them!!

**Roxas:**

**1) On a scale of 1-10, how much do you like Namine?**

**2) What about Kairi?**

**3) Why do you have TWO keyblades when Sora only started out with one?**

**4) I like the rings and bracelets and stuff. It looks cool!**

**5) How good IS sea-salt ice cream?**

**SEE YA!**

**-Chibi blue mouse**

Roxas: Naminé… lemme think… I'd say a 6!!

Axel: so you do like her!!

Roxas: --blush—

Nex: --takes a picture— Hehehe

Roxas: Kairi?? You mean Sora's girl?? Not way man!!

Axel: why? She's cute

Nex: OMG!! SICKO!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!

Axel: huh??

Roxas: cause I'm way stronger and cooler!!

Demyx: cause you sat in the fridge for 1 day??

Everyone: -.-

Roxas: thanks. This bracelet is my favorite one!! (the checkered one!)

Dez: where'dya get it?? I want one!! I want one!!

Roxas: sea-salt ice cream is the best!!

Nex: it tastes weird but I cant stop eating it!! –licks her sea-salt ice cream—

**Hey Everyones!**

**Akira: AXEL! WHERE THE HELL ARE YA?! EVEN IF YA RUN AND HIDE,I'M STILL GONNA CATCH YA! HAHAHAHAHHA!!**

**Oh well...here's my other Qs...**

**Roxas and Axel:**

**1.I'm sorry if I said AkuRoku...please forgive me...-cries- TT**

**2.If the two of you are stranded in an island, what'll the 2 of yu do?**

**3.Two people hates the two of you and contacted the Hotline to Hell. The first person typed Axel. And the second one Roxas. Then they met Enma Ai, the HellGirl. They sent the 2 of you in Hell...do u hate them too?(hellgirl.)(11:34-2:00)**

Roxas: you are forgiven as long as you never mention AKUROKU again!!

Axel: yeah!!

Nex: why is it called AKUROKU??

Axel: I think I'll go crazy

Roxas: I have to agree

Axel: who would hate a hottie like me?

Roxas: or a cutie like me??

Dez: coughFEELERScough

**Demyx:**

**1.Do you watch Anime?**

**2.If yes, what anime do u watch?**

**3.I'm sorry if I ask if you're gay...-cries again-**

Demyx: yup!

Dez: me too

Nex: me three!!

Demyx: I watch DeAth NoTE!!

Dez: I watch Black Cat!!

Nex: I watch Tsubasa Chronicles!!

Roxas: she's only asking Demyx ya know…

Dez: whats your point??

Roxas: …

Demyx: umm… Don't cry!! Guys! Help me! I'm no good with crying people!!

**Xemnas:**

**1.Akira Kogami is out to get ya too with Axel!**

**2.Which do you prefer, Larxene(since she's the only girl in the Org.) or Namine (But Roxas will kill ya)?**

**Oh No! Akira is here!**

**Akira: -gets Axel's ear and pulled him in the stage- Now behave (in a cute voice) OR ELSE (in her original voice)**

**Please don't think that I'm Emo, I'm Gothic...Bye-nii**

**-Akira Kogami and Me-**

Axel: Xemnas isn't even here!!

Demyx: don't worry!! I have him on speed dial!! –calls Xemnas—

Xemnas: what is it now, Demyx?

Demyx: whoa! How'dya know it was me??

Xemnas: caller I.D. moron…

Nex: Xemnas!! Answer some questions!!

Xemnas: fine… (listens to the questions)what do people have against me??

Demyx: I dunno. You tell me!!

Xemnas: Okay. That question was uncalled for. –hangs up—

Demyx: HE HUNG UP ON ME!!

Axel: Whoa!! –gets pulled away to somewhere I don't know—

Nex: AHHHH!! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE!! –grabs steering wheel—

(they are now approaching a cliff)

Dez: IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!

Demyx: THERE ARE STILL SO MANY THINGS I WANNA DO!!

Roxas: IM TOO HANDSOME TO DIE!!

Zexion: ZzZzZZZzzZZZ…

Nex: SOMEONE WAKE ZEXION UP!!

Demyx: ZEXION!! WAKE UP!! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!!

Zexion: zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Roxas: --shakes Zexion like a mad man— ZEXION!! WAKE UP DAMMIT!! –slaps Zexion—

Zexion: hunh?? –yawn— what is it now?!

Dez: WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!!

Zexion: --takes over the controls—

Everyone: PHEW!! We're saved!!

* * *

--back home—

Zexion: IM GOING TO SLEEP NOW. NO ONE BOTHER ME. OR ELS—enters one of the guest rooms—

Demyx: you saved us from crashing! It's the least we could do!!

Dez: Lets play guitar hero!!

Demyx, Roxas and Nex: YAYS!!


	5. WE'RE GOING WHERE!

Nex: wazzup everboby?? Before we start, I have a question of my own… If ya answer it I will put you in the next chapter!! How do you type this " é "?? How I did that, I had to type café first then erase c a f . im pathetic…

Zexion: yes you are…

**No Demyx, comic books don't count as books unless they're manga.**

**(Finds a chakram) OH! Chakram! (Tries to lift.) Heavy . . . HOW THE HELL DO YOU CARRY THESE THINGS AXEL?!**

**Okay . . . apparently I already started the questions . . . so I will continue.**

**Axel:**

**2) Do you get sugar highs?**

**3) Do you get sunburns?**

**4) Why did you kidnap Kairi?**

Demyx: Then I do read books!

Axel: they're not that heavy…

Nex: really?? Pass it here!!

Axel: --tosses his chakram— heads up!

Nex: --catches it but its really, REALLY heavy— ahhh!!

Axel: nah…

Roxas: just drunk…

Axel: who doesn't get sunburns?? Just look at Dez and Roxas!! –pokes Roxas—

Roxas: OW!

Dez: hahaha!!

Roxas: you're laughing are ya?! –pokes Dez—

Dez: OW! THIS MEANS WAR!! –starts a poke war with Roxas—

Axel: Why? To lure Sora. Weren't you paying attention??

(in the background… Roxas and Dez: --poke—OW)

**Zexion:**

**hehehe**

**1) Zexy, Zexy, Zexy(continues for 30 minutes.)**

**2) You get sugar highs?**

**3) So you're not emo when you've had sugar?**

**4) Hug.**

**5) You need therapy, emo boy.**

**6) How can you memorize Pi? The numbers never end!! . . . You have no life if you memorize Pi everyday . . . well . . . you don't even have a Nobody's life. . . (Not that I don't love Nobodies!)**

**7) You are fun to torment.**

**8) Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. WHO WANTS TO POKE ZEXION WITH ME?!**

Zexion: OH DEAR LORD. NOT THIS AGAIN!!

Nex: your head still hurts??

Zexion: no. I DESPISE THE NAME ZEXY!!

Roxas: --poke—

Dez: OW! GRRR!! –poke—

Zexion: unfortunately, yes

Nex: I get sugar highs too!! But I have to eat a lot of candy before that happens…

Zexion: dammit!! I AM NOT EMO!!

Nex: NEITHER AM I!!

Axel: nobody called you Emo

Nex: I know. Just clarifying it

Zexion: GET THE HELL OFF ME!! –tries to pry chibi blue mouse off— SOMBODY HELP ME!!

Nex: umm… Chibi blue mouse, I think you're going too far… --gets chibi blue mouse off Zexion—

Zexion: NO ONE ASKED YOU!! AND I AM NOT EMO!!

Roxas: OW! –poke—

Dez: OW! –poke—

Axel: WILL YOU GUYS STOP?!

Roxas and Dez: sorry mommy!

Demyx: haha! Axel's a mommy!!

Zexon: it was either memorize that or listen to Demyx babble on and on

Demyx: SO YOU DON'T LISTEN!! –pouts— some best friend you are

Zexion: LEAVE ME ALONE!! STOP POKING ME!!

Nex: Roxas, Its your turn

Roxas: okay then

**Roxas:**

**1) So . . . who's your top 5 list of girls you would like to date? (evil grin)**

**2) You don't answer the above question and I will make sure that you can't find any sea-salt ice cream for a year. (evil grin)**

**3) How much hair-gel do you use? Or is your hair naturally spikey?**

Roxas: date? You mean like a date, date??

Dez: I think so

Roxas: well, the only girl I actually liked was Naminé

Axel: not even that Olette girl??

Roxas: we hung out once. Just us. When Hayner found out he threatened me…

Nex: ooohhh… Blackmail material!! Muwahahaha!!

Roxas: ha! I answered your question so, take that!!

Demyx: you really like sea-alt ice cream

Roxas: I —

Nex: he doesn't need hair gel!! It's a bed head!!

Roxas: Well, you hair is messier than mine!! IT'S A BED HEAD TOO!!

**Demyx:**

**Have you ever been in a band before?**

Demyx: --pouts— no. Xemnas wont let me!!

Axel: yeah. Lotsa bands came to the house in search for a lead guitarist but Xemnas always scared them away

**And I'm gonna pull in a random character that I'm not sure will be There but I'm gonna ask them a question anyway.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Namine:**

**1) Did you know that Roxas only rated you a six on a one to ten scale of how much he likes you? (evil grin)**

**2) What do you think about that?**

**3) On a scale of 1-10 how much do you like Roxas?**

**-chibi blue mouse**

Nex: Naminé ??

Dez: Demyx??

Demyx: --looking through his phone— Naminé, Naminé, Naminé… Ah! Here it is!!

Dez: Quick! Out it in speaker!!

Naminé: _hello??_

Demyx: hi!!

Nex: Umm… Naminé, can you come over??

Naminé: _Okay! Sure!! _

Demyx: I'll get you!! –summons dark portal—

Dez: I wanna come!! –goes with Demyx—

(a few mins later…)

Naminé: hi! You must be Nex!

Nex: hello Naminé! I'm pleased to meet you!

Dez: here are the questions! –hands the letter to Naminé—

Naminé: Roxas… that how you feel?...

Roxas: ummm… I … GOTTAGO!! –runs to the nearest exit—

Naminé: technically, I cant feel… I'm a nobody, remember? But… I think an 8! Well guys, I have to go now… bye…--leaves the room all sad like—

Roxas: is she gone??

Demyx: you made her sad!!

Zexion: she cant feel. Neither can we…

Roxas: I cant believe I'm saying this but I have to agree with Zexion

Axel: the only people here that can feel are Nex and Dez!

Nex: But I've experienced what it feels like to be a nobody! The only emotion I felt was happiness! I wanted to cry but I couldn't!! I even tried hitting myself!!

Dez: well, um, actually, I'm a nobody as well…

Everyone(but Nex): O.O

Axel: really??

Nex: she's my nobody. How it happened, long story that I forgot…

**Meiux: Akira is going to ask you questions...whether you like it or not...**

_**Akira:-in a cute voice- Okaay, here's mine**_

**Roxas:**

**1. You're not as handsome as everyone...Even I like Sora...**

**2. What is Sea salt Ice-cream?...hm...**

**3. Do**** you know who is Miyuki Takara?**

Roxas: yeah. I'm not as handsome… IM THE MOST HANDSOME PERSON!! NO WAY IS SORA BETTER THAN ME!!

Nex: --gasp— a fellow Sora adorer!!

Roxas: Sea-salt ice cream is ice cream that tastes salty but sweet!!

Dez: yup

Roxas: who da heck is Miyuki Takara?!

**Zexion:**

**1. Do**** you know who is Konata Izumi?**

**2. You're reading Manga right? If yes, what Manga do you read?**

**3. What's the title of it?**

Zexion: thank goodness she didn't call me Zexy

Konata Izumi?

I read dEaTH NoTe, Black cat, Girl from hell, Ghost in the shell, Innocent W…

**Axel:-**_**in her deep, shallow, original voice-**_

**1. I'll let you of for now...but remember, I'll still gonna catch ya...**

**2. Since you only know a little about me,go to ****Youtube**** and search "Lucky Channel" 'KAY?!**

_**Oh yeah I almost forgot...ever since ya showed up here...You're the only one**_

_**Meiux ever talks about...I think I heard something about"Love"...Or not...**_

**Meiux:NEE-SAN!I thought I told you never to say that in public...-hides-**

_**Akira:You're blushing...Well, that's all for now...**_

**Meiux and Akira: Bye-Nii!!**

Nex: another one from her!!

**Meiux: Oh yeah I almost forgot to ask you this...**

**Nex, ya like Tsubasa Right? Well,here's the Lyrics of You are My Love by Sakura...Be sure to sing it in front of your love one!!Just like Akira-nee-san said to me...I'm gonna sing this to Axel(But I ain't dig ya! If you think I dig ya, I'm gonna throw you into a room full of rabid FanGirls)**

**You Are My Love by Sakura:**

**Ame ni nureta hoho wa**

**Namida no nioi ga shita**

**Yasashii manazashi no**

**Tabibito**

**Shizuka ni hibiiteru**

**Natsukashii ongaku**

**Omoi dasenai kioku**

**Samayou**

**Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de**

**Omoi no kienai basho made**

**Futari de**

**Tooi umi wo sora wo koete**

**Kurai yoru no naka de**

**Watashi wo terashite**

**Yasashii manazashi no**

**Anata ni**

**Aitai...**

**Beautiful isn't it? if ya want the translation go to animelyricsdotcom...utamashimini(See you next time!!)**

Dez: a question for Nex?!

Nex: really?! OH I loves that song!!

Axel: okaay….

Nex: --starts to sing—

Dez: next chap we'll be at ENCHANTED KINGDOM!!

Nex: --stops singing— Really?!

Dez: yup!

Zexion: can I not go?!

Axel: nope!!

Demyx: what's Enchanted Kingdom??

Nex: a theme park here in the Philippines!!

Demyx: YAY! theme Park!!


	6. ANOther CAR TRIP OF DOOM

Nex: hello! It took a while to get this posted cause my documents disappeared. sigh sorry bout that!

Dez: on with the chapter!!

**I know I know!! just press alt+130é Okaay, is it really true that whoever type that will appear in the next chapter? Here'z my Question...**

Nex: yup! (grabs reviewer) okay!

**Nex and Dez:**

**Are ya two Filipino like me? if yes, well ya can understand it? di ba? **

Nex: a question? For us?

Dez: sniff omigosh! I'm so happy!

Roxas: they get one question and they start acting like this

Dez and Nex: yes we are!

Nex: of course we can understand!!

**Axel:**

**1.You idiot...**

**2.I heard that you and Roxas are buddies that's why they came up a wierd name for the two of ya.**

**3.How old are you? When's you're birthday?**

Zexion: yeah Axel, you idiot

Axel: why am I an idiot? I'm smart I tell ya!

Zexoin: what's the square root of 144?

Axel: that's easy! It's 8!

Nex: wow. A narcissist

Axel: I am not a narci-what'cha-ma-call-it!

Zexion: Idiot

Axel: We're best buds. THAT'S ALL!!

Roxas: yeah! WE ARE NOT GAY!!

Dez: she didn't say you guys we're

Roxas:….

Demyx: ooooh. Burned!!

Roxas: shuddup

Axel: I'm not telling!! I'm not telling anyone my birthday either –pouts—

**Zexion:**

**1.Zexion!! You're my ultimate BookWorm! Everybody Luvs ya in DA!!**

**2.Can I kiss you?...-blush-**

**3.How old are ya? When's yur B-day?**

Zexion: What's DA?

Nex: --shrugs— a school? Group? I dunno

Zexion: Kiss?

Everyone: O.O

Zexion: I wouldn't give you a hug. Let alone a kiss!!

Demyx: wow. He's mean

Zexion: Why should I tell you about myself??

**Demyx:**

**1.Kool Sitar! Did ya know there's a song called My Sitar by Dr. Bombay...lolz(Go check Youtube! Search Demyx Dancing and You might find it!the video's called Demyx Dancing)**

**2.Can I borrow the Sitar? If it's not allowed, it's ok...-draws a portrait of me killing some blonde hair brat-**

**3.-the same as Axel's and Zexion's-**

Demyx: really?

Nex: youtube takes too long to load here…

Demyx: NEVA!!

Axel: when it comes to his sitar he gets really… whats the word…

Zexion: INSANE?

Axel: yeah! That's it!

Demyx: I'm 24 years old!!

Dez: twenty...

Axel: if you say four I'm gonna—

Dez: four! 24

Axel: --chases her again—

**Roxas:**

**1.Why do you like Naminé?**

**2.-the same as Axel's, Zexion's and Demyx's-**

**3.Ya ain't cute! You just look like Sora!**

**Dez said you and Axel are feelers when the two of you said that you're A hottie(NOT!) and a cutie(As if) ;p...**

Roxas: I… um… uhh… --starts mumbling something—

Demyx: what?

Roxas: N-NOTHING!

Nex: (whispers to Demyx) he's got it bad…

Roxas: I'm 15. Same as Sora. My birthday is on September

Nex: really?

Roxas: the 24th

Nex: 2 days away from mine and Dez

Dez: twenty looks around four!

Axel: I'm still here ya know!!

Dez: gulp this is where I start running right??

Axel: summons Chakrams yup!

Dez: AHHHHHHHH!!

Roxas: she said what?!

Axel: IM GONNA KILL YOU NOW!!

Dez: crap! AHHHH

**Okaay, I'm gonna call two random characters that I wish all of you, including Demyx, won't bother...**

**...**

**Larxene:**

**1.How old are you? When's yur B-day??**

**2.Is it true that you like Demyx??**

**3. YOU'RE MY ALL TIME FAVORITE NOBODY!GIRL POWER RULEZ!!-High five-**

Nex: --grabs her phone—hey Lar

Larxene: _yoh? What's happenin?_

Nex: how old are you? when's your birth day?

Larxene: _23. My birthday is on November. Why?_

Nex: Someone's asking.

Larxene: _anything els?_

Nex: --reads the 2nd question— gulp I'll ask this later…

Larxene: _what was that?_

Nex: someone said you are their favorite character! And she said "GIRL POWER RULEZ!"

Larxene: _only cause it's true! That it?_

Nex: gulp is it true that you like Demyx?

Larxene: _**WHAT?!**_

Nex: dunt hurt me!! I didn't say it!!

Axel: She's not here you know

(dark portal appears behind them)

Nex: CRAP! (dives behind the couch)

Dez: AHHHH!! –hides behind Zexion—

Zexion: emotionless I had nothing to do with this

Aheartlessgirl: uh-oh…(hides under the table)

Axel: --jumps out a window—AHHHH!! THUD IM ALRIGHT! FORTUNATELY, THE SHARP POINTY ROCKS BROKE MY FALL!!

Roxas: --grabs a lamp shade and puts it over his head—no one will find me!

Larxene: DEMYX! HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING PEOPLE THESE LIES AGAIN?!

Demyx: BABY CAKES!! –hugs her—

(you can see the silhouette of Larxene beating the crap outta Demyx)

Everyone(except Axel): (turns into chibi's all scared)

Nex: (covers chibi eyes)tell me when it's over! (still looks anyway)

Zexion: (chibi eyes get even bigger) whoa

Dez: (tears forming on chibi eyes) make it stop!

Aheartlessgirl: (twitch) s-scary….

Roxas: (grabs video cam. And records everything) hehehe

Larxene: that'll teach ya! –leaves—

Demyx: (on the floor) twitch

Zexion, Dez, Nex, Roxas and aheartlessgirl: (back to normal)(gets a stick) poke, poke, poke

Axel: (perfectly fine) what happened??

Nex: just call Xigbar already! poke

**Xigbar:**

**1.-the same as Larxene's-**

**2.Who do ya like more? Xemnas or Zexion??**

**3.YOU"RE MY SECOND ALL TIME FAVE NOBODY!YUR GUNS AND THAT EYEPATCH IS SO COOL!!-Roxas and Axel not included..for now...-**

**Ja ne!!**

**-Konata and Me-**

Axel: --grabs phone— Hey xiggy!

Xigbar: _don't call me that! What do you want?_

Axel: how old are you? when's you birthday? Who do you like more? Xemnas or Zexoin?

Xigbar:_ umm… I'm…. why do you wanna know?! Who do I like more? In what way??_

Axel: someone said that you're they're 2nd favorite nobody! And that your eyepatch is cool

Xigbar:_ I'm flattered!!_

Axel: favorite second to me…

Xigbar: _what?_

Axel: nothing. Buh-bye –hangs up. So are we going or what?!

Nex: --gets a potion out of nowhere-- heals Demyx are you okay?

Demyx: uh-huh. I think so

Nex: good lets get going!!

Indi-chan: (pops out of nowhere) hey guys!

Roxas: where'd you come from?

Indi-chan: I wanted to come with you guys!!

Zexion: NEVER!!

Dez: Zexion, are you sure about that?? don't ya remember what happened last time??

(flashback)

--Zexion interrupts the fashback—

Dez: HEY!

Zexion: what was said in the chatroom, stays in the chatroom

Dez: but—

Zexion: but nothing!!

aheartlessgirl: what happened??

Zexion: you'll never know

Indi-chan: I'll drive!!

Axel: you're not old enough to drive!!

Indi-chan: don't worry! My bro taught me how to drive!!... on GTA…

Roxas: GROUP MEETING!!

Everyone but indi-chan: (huddles)

Axel: she cant drive!!

Zexion: don't let her come!! (looks at indi-chan holding a stuffed toy) shudder

Dez: but, she'll kill us if we don't!

Nex: probably tie us and make us watch…shudders Barney the dinosaur …

Demyx: or even worse, Dora the explorer…

Roxas: I guess we don't have much of a choice

Nex: okay then…

Indi-chan: YAYS!! (gets into the car)

Axel: we are doomed…

Everyone gets into the car…(their funeral more like it)

Indi-Chan: first, we put on our seat belts…

Axel: (writes his will)

Roxas: leave me something nice!

Nex: gulp

Demyx: why did I end up shotgun?

Dez: you wanted to be shotgun last time

Demyx: I don't want to anymore! GET ME OFF THIS THING!! (tries to open the door but Indi-Chan locked it)

Zexion: idontwannadie!idontwannadie!

Aheartlessgirl: Can I have a good-bye kiss Zexy?

Zexion: NEVER

(we start moving)

BUMP

Indi-Chan: oops. I hit a cow…

Everyone: (even more scared than before)

(goes 13 km/h)

(gets faster)

(and faster)

Indi-Chan: um, Nex, did I mention that the breaks don't work?

Everyone: O.O

Demyx: NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!!

Nex: NO ONE CAN SAVE US THIS TIME!!

Dez: GOOD BYE EVERYONE!! ITS BEEN FUN!

Indi-Chan: I know! (breaks of one of the points of axels hair)

Axel: HEY!

Indi-Chan: (uses it to stop the car)

(crashes through the Enchanted Kingdom gates)

Everyone: (gets out)

Demyx: I'm- I'm alive!!(dances)

Axel: my-my hairsob

Nex: I'm alive too!! (dances with Demyx)

Dez: Thank goodness!! (hugs Roxas)

Roxas: that was definitely a close one!!

Aheartlessgirl: (tries to hug Zexion)

Zexion: get away from me…

Indi-Chan: Remember where we parked!!


	7. enchanted kingdom

**Ei Guyz! I didn't think I would meet ya'll here! Oh yeah. Marluxia and KonataIzumi is here too! (In case you're wondering Konata Izumi is from an animecalled Lucky Star). There they are now.**

**Konata: Hello guys.**

**Marluxia: AXEL?! ROXAS?! ZEXION?! DEMYX?! What're ya'll doing here?! I thought the Superior gave you all a mission?!**

Zexion: we could ask you the same thing…

**Ai: Shut up. They're here for something Nex and Dez came up.**

**Konata: Oh...**

**Ai: Btw, -shows the picture of me killing a blonde hair brat- Look it's you Demyx!! Axel you're my sixth fave Nobody. Next to Demyx, Larxene is first.**

Demyx: it ain't half bad… wait a minute! Why it there a knife poking out of me?!

**Marluxia: Oh, AkuRoku!! hahahahaha lolz.**

Axel: first thousands of fangirls now the pink haired freak?

Nex and Dez: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!

**Then Xaldin and Vexen showed up...**

**Marluxia: ooh...the XalVex pair...**

**Xaldin: Xal...Vex?!**

Nex: HAHAHAHAAHAHA!! NICE!! (high fives Marluxia)

**Konata: Well we better go Ai...**

**Ai: Yeah or else we'd be caught in the blizzard-again-**

**Konata and Ai: Bye-nii!**

Us: bye?

Indi-Chan: how are we gonna pay for the entrance fee? I'm broke.

Nex: (checks pockets) me too

Dez: me three

Axel: don't worry guys! I've got a credit card!!

Roxas: who's??

Demyx: it's not yours??

Axel: its Luxord's (muwahahahaha)

Everyone: yays!!

Xaldin: I'm outta here (leaves)

Vexen: lolz. Me too(leaves)

Marluxia: XalVex. Oooh (an ice spike thingee almost hit Marluxia) missed!!

Vexen: (voice in the distance) NEXT TIME I WONT MISS!!

Zexion: oh, just fantastic (heavy sarcasm) yet another addition to our dysfunctional family…

Nex: awww. He said we're a family!! (hugs Zexion)

Dez: what are we??

Zexion: you and Nex are annoying little sisters

Nex and Dez: (high five!) YES!

Zexion: Demyx is the annoying little brother

Demyx: we're the same age, ya know?!

Zexion: Axel is the older brother. I don't know whether he's acting like a five year old or not

Axel: (pouts) hmph!

Zexion: Marluxia is the mother

Marluxia: WHA?!

Axel: (rolls on the floor laughing) hahahaha

Zexion: and Roxas is… the EMO younger brother

Roxas: I AM NOT AN EMO!! YOU ARE!! JUST LOOK AT YOUR HAIR STYLE! 100 EMO!!

Nex: but it suits him well

Dez: yeah!!

Axel: c'mon. lets just go already…

* * *

Everyone: yays!!

Demyx: oooh! Lets go on this ride first!! (the water rapids place(I dunno what its called))

Nex: yeah!!

Axel: NO

Dez: how bout this one? (log ride)

Roxas: ooohh! That looks fun!!

Axel: NO

Zexion: how about that one(flying fiesta(if u dun know what the heck that is, it's like swings that go high in the air and you go round and round and round)

Indi-Chan: that looks like fun!!

Marluxia: no. you know what it'll do to my hair?!

Axel: ummm. Okay?

Indi-Chan: yes!

(at the flying fiesta)

Marluxia: my hair!!

Zexion: -sigh-

Nex: I-I-I cant believe it!! IM FLYING!!

Dez: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Roxas: oh nose!! My soda!! (his soda flies onto Xemnas' face)

Xemnas: OH MY GOSH!! IT'S RAINING SODA!!

Demyx: oh no! my popcorn!! (hits Saix in the face)

Saix: AND RAINING POPCORN!!

Xemnas: Number 7! It's raining soda and popcorn!!

Saix: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!(runs in circles)

Xemnas: (hits Saix then shakes him like a mad man) SNAP OUT OF IT!! Luckily, we prepared for this day!!

Saix: oh! Oh yeah. You're right!! Where to now?!

Xemnas: to the Xemnas mobile!!(runs to the parking lot and leaves…)

Axel: why were they here?

Indi-Chan: more importantly, why were they here "TOGETHER"??

Marluxia: oooh. XemSaix…

Roxas: hahahahahaha!!

Nex: and where did they go??...

Demyx: ew. I don't wanna know…

* * *

(after that…)

Roxas: okay!! The log ride!!

Dez: yeah!!

Axel: NEVER! YOU"LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!

Marluxia and Demyx: (drags Axel to the log ride)

Axel: NOOOOOOOOO!!

(on the ride)

(First log: Nex, Zexion, Demyx and Marluxia)

(second log: Dez, Roxas, Axel and indi-chan)

Nex: yay!!

Zexion:…

Demyx: YAY! Water everywhere!!

Marluxia: (puts on a shower cap) there! Now my hair wont get wet!!

Dez: this is gonna be awesome!!

Roxas: we're gonna get a picture taken right?

Dez: yeah. At the second drop

Roxas: yes!

Axel: idunwanna! idunwanna! idunwanna!

Indi-Chan: Axel, you baby

(after that)

Indi-Chan: OMIGOSH!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Roxas: what is it?? (sees the picture) HAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!

Demyx: im buyin' it!!

Axel: why? So you could put it on the internet?

Demyx: (gets the picture) I wasn't thinking about that. Thanks for the great idea!!

Nex: Guys, im hungry.

Dez: me too

Zexion: then go buy something!

Nex: okay! (pulls Zexion with her)

Dez: Demyx? Ya coming?

Demyx: m'kay

(okay… everyone had a lot of sugar. Excluding Marluxia and Axel)

Zexion: okay! Where next? Ooh! Shiny!!

Nex: WHERE?!

Zexion: SHINY COIN!!(picks up the shiny coin on the floor)

Nex: I WANT THAT SHINY COIN!!

Zexion: NO! ITS MINE!!

Demyx: guys!letsgotothewaterrapidsplace!!

Axel: what?

Dez: he said, LETS GO THERE!! (points at the water rapids place)

Axel: I said no

Demyx: NO! we'regoing! Whetheryouwanttornot!!

Marluxia: he's talking fast

(the same thing happened Axel was going idunwanna all over again)

Marluxia: Its getting dark guys

Indi-Chan: okay! Jus' one more ride!! (points at the space shuttle)

Everyone: whoa!!

Indi-Chan: lets go!!

Zexion: I wanna be in front!!

Nex: me too!!

Roxas: I'll stay here!! (2nd row)

Dez: I'll sit next to Roxy!!(sits down) want some candy?!

Roxas: you know I do!!

Indi-Chan: I wanna sit next to Demyx!!

Demyx: kay!!

Marluxia: I guess I'm stuck with you… Axel?

Axel: (he had some alcohol) yes? –hic-

Marluxia: are you drunk?

Axel: shjkajkvspaiudjfklshj!!

Marluxia: I'll take that as a yes

(after)

Marluxia: can we go now?

Everyone: wait! We still need to buy more candy!!

Marluxia: fine. Then we go?

Everyone: yes!


	8. CANDY MOUNTAIN!

* * *

In da' car (again)

* * *

Marluxia: where now?

Dez: (looking at the map) uhhhh…. Left?

Zexion: hey guys! I just thought of the most awesomest thing!!

Roxas: what?

Zexion: LETS GO TO CANDY MOUTAIN!!

Nex: YEAH!!

Axel: (He didn't have sugar…he had alcohol) ye-hic-ah

Demyx: candy mountain! Candy mountain! Fill me with sweet sugary goodness!!(singing)

Everyone(except Marluxia): canwego? canwego? canwego? canwego?

Marluxia: okay… but how??

Demyx: we have to go past the leopheradon!!

Marluxia: the what??

Zexion: the leopheradon!!

Marluxia: there is no such thing as a leopheradon!!

Roxas: SHUN THE NON BELIEVER!!

Dez and Nex: SSSSSSHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN

Axel: hey guys-hic i-hic-think we-hic-forgot something-hic

* * *

At enchanted kingdom…

* * *

**Indi-Chan: why those dirty lil' &!!**

* * *

At the car

* * *

Marluxia: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!

Roxas: it's the leopheradon!!

Marluxia: so they are real…..

(a few minutes later, they ran out of gas)

Marluxia: now we cross this rickety bridge?

Zexion: correction, you will

Marluxia: I thought you guys wanted to go to this "CANDY MOUNTIAN" place

Demyx: yeah but the rules state(grabs Zexion's pocket dictionary) that the eldest has to go first!!

Marluxia: if I don't??

Demyx: uhhhh…(looks at the dictionary) uhhhhh…

Nex: THE LEOPHERADON WILL EAT YOUR HAIR OFF!!

Marluxia: riiight…

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!_

Marluxia: okay! Okay! Just don't eat my hair!! (crosses the bridge) HEY GUYS! I MADE IT!!

Dez: OKAY! NOW COME BACK, MARLY!!

Marluxia: THAT'S NOT MY NAME… SAY WHAT?!

Nex: YOU GOTTA CARRY AXEL!!

Marluxia: NO F#CKING WAY!!

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!_

Marluxia: OKAY! OKAY! Stupid son of a --

(Everyone is crossing the bridge now)

Zexion: Maaaarrrrllllyyyyy

Nex: Maaaarrrlllllyyyy

Roxas: mmmmmaaaaaaarrrrrllllllllyyyyyy

Demyx: mmmmmaaaaarrrrrlllllyyyyy

Dez:mmmaaarrrlllyyy

Marluxia: WHAT?!

Zexion: we're on a bridge, Marly!!

Demyx: we're here!!

Dez: guys! Look! Unicorns!!

(heh, watch _Charlie the unicorn goes to candy mountain_ on youtube if you want to know, if you do know, watch it again anyway!!)

Nex: im gonna name mine sparkles fantastic!!

Demyx: I'll name mine buttercup!

Zexion: hey guys! Where did they go??

Roxas: they disappeared!!

Marluxia: how did the do that?

Roxas: they're unicorns!! They have magic that is powered by rainbows and smiles!! Duh!

Marluxia: ookay…

Dez: oh well. MORE CANDY FOR US!!

Zexion: lets get it home!! (opens a dark portal) quick everyone!! Chuck it in here!!

Marluxia: wait… why didn't we do that in the first place??

Roxas: just shut up and help us!!

Marluxia: oohh!! A pink lollipop!! (eats it) okay! I'll help!!

all the candy is gone now…..

Demyx: alright! Lets head home!!

Nex: candy!candy!candy!

(everyone goes into the dark portal)

Saix: I told you it was a left after you pass the leopheradon!! BUT DID YOU LISTEN?? NOOOOOOO!!

Xemnas: aw, just shuddup. We're here aren't we?

Saix: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Xemnas: (runs to Saix) what is it, number 7??

Saix: the candy!! ITS ALL GONE!!

Xemnas: HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? NO ONE KNOWS OF OUR SECRET STASH!!

Saix: THE CANDY!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!


	9. TOO SHOCKING FOR WORDS

Nex: hi everyone! Now I just wanna say—

Axel: no one wants to hear about it!!

Roxas: yeah!! Onto the questions!!

Nex: (pouts)

**The review that Nex and Dez can only understand...Okay, magsisimula na ako!!**

**Sinabi ko dati kay Zexion na mahal na mahal siya sa DA di ba? Yung DA ay DeviantArt. Kakaiba nman yang mga kasama mo! Pag kinuha nyo sila, aalis lang rin! Katulad ni Manse-- Xemnas! si Xaldin at si Vexen rin! haay, yun ang gusto nila kaya umaalis sila...Ui, wag kayo magagalit ah! Secret stash pala ni Xemnas at ni Saix yung candy na kinuha nyo na akal nyung "Candy Mountain"...PENGE CANDY!**

Nex: ahhh. DA is deviantArt!!

Dez: ou nga! Bkt kaya sila umaalis?!

Nex: maybe they don't like us?

Marluxia: what?

Dez: Bkt nman kami magagalit?

Nex: -gasp- patay tayo pagnalaman nila tayo kumuha!!

Demyx: umm guys??

Dez: Eep. We're doomed!!

Zexion: what did she say??

Nex: wouldn't you like to know?

Zexion: yes I would

Nex: you don't need to know it

Zexion: but I want to

Nex: why?

Zexion: my name was mentioned

Nex: so?

Zexion: I wanna know

Nex: what f I don't want to?

Zexion: fine. I'll just read your mind

Nex: y-you can read minds?

Zexion: (evil grin) yes (about to read Nex's mind)

Dez: I wouldn't do that if I were you

Zexion: well, you're not me (reads her mind)

Roxas: well??

Zexion: O.O

Axel: what is it?!

Zexion: AHHHH!! (falls on the ground)AAAHHHHHHH!!

Marluxia: (looks at Nex) are you some kind of evil sadist?!

Nex: no. I just never mentioned that I was a Zemyx fan

Dez: what kind of sadist isn't evil?

Zexion: (gets up) YOU ARE A ZEMYX FAN?!

Nex: umm… yes?

Demyx: you think we're gay?! (teary eyes)

Nex: no! of course not!! I think you guys are straight!!

Zexion: HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU THINK WE'RE STRAIGHT IF YOU ARE A ZEMYX FAN?!

Nex: I just said I like it. doesn't mean I think you guys are gay

Demyx: People who make those stories are crazy

Dez: no they're not!!

Nex: yah!!

Zexion: whatever

**lolz! nice...um..story?...thing?.. sry don't know what to call this funny question/story of yours. anyways i just got ur message and i think it's awesome to meet another filipina!! X3 i don't rly got any questions but i do want to say something...**

**eh-hem... HI ZEXION! X3 ur my favorite character in kingdom hearts! oh..and I kinda got this love/hate thing going on with Axel... the hate is because..well u know.. he killed a certain somebody... (glares at Axel) and Demyx is alright... i suppose...also Marluxia...i guess... and i got nothing to say about anyone else..well except for Mans... I mean Xemnas.. YOU BETTER RUN BEFORE I TAKE OUT MAH IMAGINARY WEAPONS OF DOOM!! that goes for Axel too... well i shall be awaiting for the next update of yours! X3**

**P.S.- how did u find my profile?? 0o**

**whoops.. excuse me.. i accidentally said that "Axel killed a certain "somebody"" i meant he killed a certain nobody.. DX and don't take this as rude cuz.. umm they just are nobodies.. –cries- but in my heart they are somebodies!! well some of them at least.. oh and i love charlie the unicorn!!**

**X3**

Zexion: thank you?

Nex: I think Axel is an alright friend but he did kill a certain somebody(glares at Axel too)

Zexion: (also glares at Axel)

Axel: what?!

Demyx: I'm just… alright?? (teary eyes again)

Roxas: at least you were mentioned

Dez: so you like answering questions?

Roxas: I guess so

Marluxia: what with the angry face?

Nex: how I found you profile?? (thinks for a minute) I was reading some stories then I left a review for one then I wanted to see what the other people think then I saw your username then I thought, ooh! A long name with the word twilight in it!! then I clicked it (breathes)

Zexion: o-okay

Demyx: thanks?

Marluxia: To the next question, thingee!!

**Ai: Hello Guyz!! I think all of you now know who is Konata Izumi and Akira Kogami! Here they are with Larxene!!**

**Larxene: Yo.**

**Konata: Hello.**

**Akira: -in a cute voice- Hello! -in her original deep, shallow voice- Axel...**

**Konata: Last time Ai said something about a blizzard right?**

**Ai: Yup! Last time Marluxia shouted the "XalVex" pair in front of Vexen and Xaldin, with Xemnas, Demyx, Me and Axel, the two of them conjured up a blizzard locking us inside the room and Xaldin and Vexen got out of the room.**

**Konata: I hated that...**

**Larxene: Really? -then Demyx glomps Larxene- Wtf? DEMYX GET OFF OF ME OR ELSE!**

**Ai: Well, I better go ya guyz comin'?**

**Konata, Akira and Larxene: We'll stay with them...**

**Ai: Sige paalam!!(okay, goodbye!!)**

Roxas: umm. There wasn't even a question in there…

Axel: wait! Don't leave us with them!!

Demyx: I'm happy!!

Zexion: no you're not you idiot! We can't feel. Remember?

Demyx: yes we can!!

Zexion: no we can't

Demyx: yes we can!!

Zexion: no we can't

Demyx: yes we can!!

Zexion: no we can't

Marluxia: ENOUGH!! I want the both of you to apologize to each other

Zexion and Demyx: yes, mother

Axel: whoa. Zexy was right. You ARE like a mother!!

Marluxia: shuddup Axel!!

Demyx: --hugs Larxene—I missed you!!

Larxene: --electrocutes Demyx—

Demyx: ouch

Nex: you know, now that I think about it, Larxene and Demyx make a very good couple

Dez: Nex, are you suicidal or something??

Larxene: say that again??

Nex: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!

Demyx: see, sweetie pie? We look good together!!

Larxene: --faces Demyx—do you really think that I would go for someone like you?? (starts PMSing)

Nex: (whisper to Roxas) I have a great idea!

Roxas: what?

Nex: (whispers something into Roxas ear)

Roxas: that's a brilliant idea!!

Nex: okay. I tell Dez and you tell Zexion and Axel

Roxas: right! (goes to Axel and Zexion and tells them the plan)

Zexion: are you crazy?!

Axel: (smirks) that's not a bad idea

Dez: Nex told me as well. Roxas, lets get the camera!!

Roxas: okay!!

Axel: (stands behind Larxene)

Zexion and Nex: (stands behind Demyx)

Roxas and Dez: (Dez has a camera and Roxas has a video camera)

Nex: (whispers) 1…2…3!!

Axel: (pushes Larxene)

Zexion and Nex: (pushes Demyx)

Marluxia: O.O

--moments silence--

Nex: quick! Take the pictures!!

Dez: (takes pictures)

Roxas: (talks into the camera) if anyone finds this we were probably murdered by Larxene

Zexion: we are doomed

Marluxia: THEY'RE KISSING!!

(then they stop kissing)

Axel: -gulp-

Nex: eep! I never learned how to use reflega!! Or curaga!!

Dez: (puts the camera in a safe place)

Roxas: (still talking into the camera) okay. This is probably where you see us get beat up.

Larxene: (blank expression)

Demyx: (huge smile on his face) see? That wasn't bad!

Larxene: (blank expression)

Marluxia: (waves a hand in front of Larxene's face) Larxene??

Larxene: D-demyx….

Demyx: yes sweetie pie??

Axel: oh no. oh no. oh no. oh no. first she'll kill Demyx. Then probably the one who pushed her next. Eep. That was me!!

Larxene: (hugs Demyx) I didn't know you were such a good kisser!!

Everyone: O.O

Roxas: (still talking into the camera) wow. This was really unexpected!!

Demyx: (hugs Larxene back)well, you never asked, sweetie!! You wanna go out later??

Larxene: sure!!...Sweetie!!

Everyone: O.O

Axel: dang. He works fast

Larxene: I'll just get ready!! (leaves room dragging Nex and Marluxia by the hood)

Nex: Wait! Where are you taking me??

Larxene: shopping for my date clothes!!

Nex: SHOPPING FOR CLOTHES?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! WHY DID I PICK TODAY TO WEAR A HOODIE?!

Marluxia: then why are you bringing me?

Larxene: I need someone to bring the things!!

Marluxia: (pouts)

Axel: what's with her?

Roxas: yeah. I thought girls like shopping

Dez: she likes shopping. You know, like for books, games occasionally toys. But she hates shopping for clothes

Axel: ahhh

Demyx: I better get ready too! –leaves-

Roxas: so now what do we do??

Zexion: I guess we wait (reads his book)

Axel: hey, Rox, wanna play DDR??

Roxas: sure!

(phone rings)

Axel: (picks it up) hello?

Marluxia: _AkuRoku!!_(hangs up)

Axel: that little bastard!


	10. WTFH!

Dez: hi!

Axel: yeah...hi

Zexion:...

Roxas:(playing PS2)

Dez: sooooo, we have no questions...

Zexion: maybe because this is stupid!

Dez: SILENCE!(sprays Zexion with a water gun)

Axel: where did that come from??

Dez:(shrug)meh. i dunno.

Zexion: (is annoyed and goes far away from Dez and reads a book)

Dez: now what??

Axel: what would Nex normally do??

Dez:(acts like Nex) **duuuhhhh.I'm STOOPID! lets go do something totally random!!**

Axel: ohh yeah...

* * *

MEANWHILE...

Larxene: hmmmm... Does this dress look good on me??

Marluxia: ummmmm...Yes??

Nex: **ACHOO!!**

Marluxia: you gotta cold?

Nex: nah, but i just had the strangest feeling...

* * *

Dez: **OH! I KNOW!! PROVE YOU AINT GAY!!** we already know Demyx is straight

Roxas: **I'M NOT GAY!! IT'S AXEL'S FAULT PEOPLE THINK WE'RE GAY!!**

Axel: **WHAT?! AND HOW IS IT MY FAULT??**

Roxas: (acts like Axel) I just wanted to see Roxas. He was the only one I liked. he made me feel like i had a heart...you make me feel...the same

Dez: that was scarily exactly like Axel...

Roxas:** OH NO!! IT'S RUBBING OFF ON ME!! AXEL'S GAYNESS IS RUBBING OFF ON ME!!**

Axel:** I AM NOT GAY!! **(fights Roxas)

Dez: and how about you, Zexy??

Zexion: (looks at Dez then continues to read his book)

Dez: Hey!!

Zexion: (ignores Dez)

Dez: hmph. fine. i'll just keep on asking questions till you answer!

Zexion:...

Dez: what do you think about the Zexion/Xemnas pairings??

Axel and rox: (stops) what??

Dez: zexion and Xemnas

Zexion: (eye twitch) **THAT IS JUST DISGUSTING!!**

Dez: How about Axel/Riku?

Axel: **WTFH?!**

Roxas: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Dez: and Roxas/Sora?

Roxas:...

Axel:...

Zexion:...

Dez:...

**  
-COMPLETE SILENCE-**

Roxas: **OMGWTFHUST**?!

Dez: what?

Roxas: **OH MY GOSH! WHAT THE F-CKING HELL YOU SPINELESS TWIT?!**

Dez: heeey, Nex' friend said that!

Roxas: **I DON'T CARE!!**

Dez:hey,chill

Roxas: **WHY SHOULD I CHILL?! THAT IS JUST INSANE!!**

Axel: **YEAH! WTH?!**

Dez: look, lets just get some ice cream!

Zexion:(blinks) what?

Dez: ice cream makes everything better!!

* * *

Meanwhile...

Larxene: what do you think of this dress??

Marluxia: **THATS THE FIRST ONE YOU TRIED ON!!**

Nex: (hits head on the wall)

Larxene: (nods) I'm getting this one!

Marluxia&Nex: **HOORAY!**

* * *

After paying...

Laxene: carry this Marly!

Marluxia: that's **NOT** my name...

Nex:(walking out of the mall but gets dragged by Larxene(along with Marlixia))huh? **WTF?!**

Larxene: i didn't get shoes yet!

Nex&Marluxia:**NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**


	11. lol

At the mall…

Nex: Hey, Marly. I've been thinking…

Marluxia: Don't call me that…

Nex: Do people call you gay or, so to say, label you as gay just cuz your hair and scythe is pink and you can control flowers and stuff?

Marluxia: (shoulders slump) Unfortunately, yes… I mean, I don't think I've ever acted gay before….

Nex: Well, sucks to be you!

Marluxia: (glares)

* * *

With Dez and the others….

Computer: DINGDING!!! You've got mail!!!

Dez: (eating ice cream) LOL! GUYS!!! WE'VE GOTS MAIL!!!

Axel: really?

Roxas: (gulps…) what does it say…?

**Hi there I thought since you didn't get any question I'd make some up.  
to every one - what's you favorite candy  
oh and i know lots of pairings, marzex roxzex marvex akuroku akudemy akuzex marlur *shudder* i dont like that pairing um... sorriku thats enough torture for today**

**  
another question for the whole gang which organization member would you date  
and last but not least who would you put up with being stranded on an island with out of all the organization.**

**  
ps I like rainbows and cookies  
pps i also cosplay as marly in my spare time but my hair is styled like zexys lol confusing isn't it  
ps i like most organization members including demyx, marly, zexy, axel, roxy and have to love saix puppys**

**From: Marmar11**

Dez: D'AAAAAAW!!!! Someone cares about the question giving!!! XD

Roxas:… Lets just do this…

Axel: My favorite candy… I really like caramel stuff! I like candy apples the most!!!

Roxas: I like anything along the lines of sea salt ice cream…

Zexion:…Mints….

Dez: I likes any candy!!!

Axel: Next question!!!

Zexion:….MarZex…(shudders)

Axel: Whats the next pairing…? ZexRox…? (looks at zexion and roxas)

Roxas: (looks at zexion)

Zexion: (looks at roxas)

Everyone:……

Zexion and Roxas: EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dez: Lol. You guys sounded like two school girls that saw a bug or something

Axel: so NOT manly

Roxas: Oh? And you ARE?!

Axel: shut it, Rox

Dez: (starts reading other pairings out loud while showing yaoi pictures found online)

Roxas: (covers ears)

Zexion: MAKE HER STOOOOP!!!!

* * *

At the mall…

Larxene: okay, guys! We're done!!!

Nex and Marly: FINALLY!!!!

* * *

Dez: (is done reading all those yaoi pairings)

Axel: NEVER….AGAIN

Roxas: I think I'm scarred for life

Zexion: I'll never look at anyone in the organization in the same way ever again….

Dez: LOL, I know right?!

Axel: Next question…Who would I date…? But, Larxene is the ONLY girl!!! And, apparently, SHE IS TAKEN

Zexion: No comment….

Roxas: Does Namine count?

Dez: I dunno….But I would so totally go out with Axel!!! 3

Axel: Never in a thousand years. I'm like, so outta your league

Dez: LOL. I can always dream, right?

Zexion: Since when was she an Axel fan?

Roxas: I dunno…She's weird…

Dez: okay! Last question from Marmar11!!!!

Axel: I'd be fine with Roxas…so long as he doesn't go all clingy and baby-ish

Roxas: (glares at axel) I guess it would be Axel, seeing as he's my best friend and all….BUT ONLY IF HE DOES NOT RAPE ME

Zexion:….

Axel: Hey!!! Rape?! DUDE! SO WRONG!!!

Dez: I'd bet a LOT of AkuRoku fangirls would spazz out if they saw the two of you making out on the sand, all alone on a stranded island…

Axel and Roxas: Don't remind me….

Dez: how about you, Zexy?

Zexion:…Anyone…EXCEPT YOU AND NEX!

Dez: We aren't Organization XIII members to begin with

Zexion: Lexeaus. At least he's quiet…

Dez: Hey, did you know that people like seeing YOU and Lexeaus together?

Zexion:….

Roxas:….

Axel:…..

Zexion: You know, Dez… I really didn't need to know that (face turns green) suddenly, I don't feel too well…Please excuse me!! (runs into the bathroom)

(barfing sounds can be heard)

Dez:….

Axel:…

Roxas:….

-SILENCE-

(door bursts open)

Larxene: YOH! Bitches! I'm back and looking foxy!!!

Nex: Finally, we're home!

Marly: (collapses on couch) I'm never shopping with Larxene ever again

Larxene: Like you'd have a choice

Marly:….

Demyx: (walks into room looking all fancy)

Nex: Hiya, demmy!!

Demyx: (sees everyone then walk into another room)

Nex: what was that…?

Axel: you think he forgot someth----

Demyx: (kicks down door) BADA BOOM, BABY!!!!

Everyone but larxene: Lame

Larxene: NOW, THAT'S MY BADASS BOYFRIEND!!! (grabs Demyx' arm) We'll be seeing you later, losers!!!

Larxene and Demyx left…

Nex: oh, hey look! We have a few questions!

Axel: Yeah…but its been pretty quiet, you know?

Nex: yeah…(opens mail)

**oh, nex.**

**yoh, uhh... ax,rox,zex,dem and other people.**

**...  
I'm bored.**

**I have some questions to ask.**

**Roxas:  
1.) Do you like apples?  
**

Roxas: Uh…yeah. Apples are good…though they remind me of that anime called "DeaTh NoTE"

Nex: LOL! I LOVE THAT SHOW!!! Its made of win :D

Zexion: (comes out of the bathroom looking pale)

Marly: Hey, Zex! What'cha been doing…?

Zexion: …. Please excuse me…(goes back into bathroom)

(barfing noises)

Nex: What did you guys do to him?

Axel and Roxas: It wasn't us…

Axel: it was Dez

Dez: :D I couldn't help it

Nex: -sigh- I'm not cleaning that up…

**2.) I'm hating you right now! I have proof of it! -shows dead mannequin of roxas-**

Roxas: FINALLY!!! SOMEONE HATES ME!!!

Dez: …whut?

Roxas: too much love from fangirls = a very tired Roxas

Nex: I see…

Roxas: yeah. I don't understand how Zexion and Axel do it…

Dez: lol, yeah. They have like, Tons of fangirls but they don't get tired…only annoyed…

Nex: do I?!?!??! O___O

Axel: Oh, you are just sick and wrong….

**  
3.) I'm now a fan of Flippy!! of Happy Tree friends**

Marly: That was random…

Axel: I know, right?

Zexion: (comes out of bathroom) you two (points at Dez and Nex) Never, in **N** years, will you speak of yaoi in front of me

Nex: **N **years?

Dez: you mean like, unidentified?

Zexion: Exactly

**  
Nex:  
1.) yoh! How was your Halloween? I slept in a cemetery! i'm waiting for your story yah know!**

Nex: Orly?

Zexion: (sits on ANOTHER couch and continues reading)

Axel: Cemeteries, huh

Roxas: cool…It nice and quiet there, ya know?

Dez: Yeah…

Roxas: Why is it that all of a sudden, Dez is quiet…?

Dez: (shrugs) I dunno…

**  
2.) can i borrow yor frying pan?**

Nex: HISSSSSSS…..MINE!!!

Marly: uhhh, okay…?

**  
3.) Didya know that there's fanart of Debt?  
**

Nex: OH!!! YES!!! I DID KNOW!!! 3

Axel: Debt…?

Nex: Its about you and ze----

Zexion: Wait! (gets Nex' iPod and puts it on at max volume)

Nex: oh, right…Uh, well!!!! ITS ABOUT YOU AND ZEXY AND YOU TWO ARE LIKE LOVERS AND XEMNAS IS A BITCH FOR MAKING AXEL A SEX SLAVE AND JUNK AND (in a way) FORCING YOU TO KILL ZEXY WHICH CAUSES YOU TO BECOME EMO AND A TOOL IN XEMNAS' PLAN AND THEN SOMEHOW, WHEN ZEXION DIED, HIS SOMBODY WAS MADE AND HIS NAME IS ZONIE AND AND AND (continues)

Axel:…..O_______________O

Roxas: O_______________O well, at least im not in it :D

Nex: AND ROXAS AND DEMYX WERE LIKE, MAKING OUT IN THE BACKGROUND AND AND AND—

Roxas: D: Oh, Nex. You suck for mentioning that….

**  
Dez:  
1.) ... **

**see yah guys!!**

Dez…

Axel: LOL, cuz you SUCK :D

Dez: all I get is a …

Nex: AND LIKE, MANSEX FORCED AXEL TO BRING ZONIE TO THE ORG. AND KILL HIM SO THEY COULD HAVE ZEXY BACK AND THEN AXEL WUZ LIKE, PISSED AT ZONIE BECAUSE ZONIE FOUD OUT THAT IT WAS AXEL THAT RAPED ZEXION AND HE RETAINED THE MEMORIES OF BEING RAPED SO IT HAUNTED HIM IN HIS DREAMS THEN HE WENT TO LEXEAUS FOR COMFORT THEN ENDDED UP FALLING FOR ZEXION'S BEST FRIEND THEN WHEN ZEXY CAME BACK HE GOT SO PISSED AT AXEL FOR LETTIN' HIM SLEEP WITH LEX AND SAID "HE WAS INSIDE ME!!!"

Axel: please make her stop…

Zexion: (listening to "Burn my Dread)

Dez: (is pissed at the "…" comment)

Roxas: (decides to eat ice cream)

Marly: …Looks like I'm ending this chapter…Well, we hope to NOT see you again!!! Bye byeeee!!!!

Nex: Marly, don't encourage them in not sending reviews. PLEASE!!! Send reviews so we can torture---erm, I mean, ask our favorite Organization members stuff!!!!

BYEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Bored

Nex: (stares at empty email box)

Dez: (In a weird voice) e-e-e-ee-empty-y-yy

Nex: ... its getting kinda lonely here...

Axel: so I've noticed...

Roxas: I don't mind! I get more me time :D

Zexion: yeah... some of us actually like the quiet time and ALONE time

Dez: anti-social bitches...

Nex: -sigh-

Everyone: -goes on with their business-

Nex: -SIIIIIGH-

Everyone: -goes on with their business-

Nex: DAMNIT, I SAID SIIIGH!!!

Everyone: -stares at Nex-

Zexion: and?

Nex: I'm bored...

Zexion: how about you study?

Everyone but zexion and Dez: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!

Roxas: That was a good one Zexy!!!

Axel: yeah!!! Everyone knows Nex doesn't study!!

Roxas: Yeah!! Look!!! she got a C- in biology last year!! (shows Nex' report card to the world)

Nex: AHAHA--- wait!!! Don't show show it!!! (Grabs report card and burns it)

Dez: I'm surrounded by morons...

Zexion: tell me about it...

Nex: (after burning report card, goes to Axel then whispers something into his ear)

Axel: ...THATS A GREAT IDEA!!!!! (opens dark portal and enters with Nex snickering like an idiot)

Roxas: I wonder what that was about...

Dez: you think they're dating??

Zexion: ....

Roxas: .....

Dez:....

Roxas: I... I don't know....

Zexion: That would mean Axel IS a pedo

Dez: and Nex is jail bait, LOL

Axel and Nex: (comes back with Namine and Xion)

Axel: AWRIGHT!!!

Nex: ROXAS!!!

Roxas: -looks at Namine then at Xion- uhhh, wh-what is this?

Axel: Well, Nex and I have been wondering---

Nex: If you like Namine or--

Axel: Xion... we were going to ask you but---

Nex: we decided that bringing them both here would be better!!!

Axel: So, is it Namine--

Nex: Or Xion?

Xion: Well, Roxas?

Namine: Yeah, Is it me or Xion?

Almost everyone: WELL?!

Zexion: -laughing behind his book-

Dez: UH OH! BUSTED!!!

Roxas: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I UH, I can explain?

Xion: I can't believe this Roxas!!! I thought we shared something special!!!

Namine: How could you?! I thought that you and I would be... -sniff-

Roxas: Namine, please don't cry... I---

Namine: Well?! IS IT ME OR XION!?!

Xion: or are you just playing with us?!?!?

(the three continue with their love triangle-y ness)

Nex: Well, that was interesting...

Axel: yeah, for like, 5 minutes

Dez: lol

Nex: I'm booored...

Axel: yeaaah.....

Nex: *light bulb* OMG, AXEL. I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA!!!

Axel: uhh, okay? (open dark portal and follows Nex)

Zexion: ....

Dez: .....

Zexion: ....

Dez: .... So, pretty nice weather we're having, huh?

Zexion: ... Indeed...

-SILENCE-

Portal opens

Nex: -Smiles evilly- THERE HE IS, YUKARI-SAAAN!!

Yukari: -GASP- MINATO-KUN?! IS THAT YOU?!

Zexion: huh?

Axel: Hey, Nex? Who is this crazy chick?

Nex: LOL, doesn't matter... watch this -taps yukari's shoulder-

Yukari: huh?

Nex: Minato-kun was on a date with Mitsuru-senpai yesterday... and today, I saw him with Fuuka-Chan :D

Yukari: YOU DON'T SAY? -approaches Zexion who is now backing away from her-

Zexion: Who are you?

Yukari: YOU--- YOU!!!

Zexion: me...?

Yukari: TWO TIMING JERK!!!!!

Zexion: Lies!!! Nex lieees!!!

Yukari: OH, DON'T YOU DARE BLAME IT ON THAT GIRL!!! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?!

Zexion: LOVED?! WHAT IN THE NAME OF KINGDOM HEARTS ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!

Nex: Oh, lol. this is epic.

Axel: LOL. The look on zexy's face is priceless

Dez: So where's the real minato-kun?

Nex: I dunno... hanging out with someone?

Dez: i see....

Zexion: -Being chased be some deranged girl who calls herself yukari-

Roxas: -being strangled and kicked around by both namine and xion-

Axel: ....

Nex: ....

Dez: ....

Nex: boooored.......


	13. my wallet hurts for some reason oO

_DING! DING! YOU'VE GOT MAIL!!!_

Axel: NEEEEEX!!!! MAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Silence-

Axel: Nex?

-More silence-

Axel: Somebody? Anybody?

-Even more silence-

Axel:… Nobody?

Roxas: -from somewhere else- _OH AXEL, THAT SO SUCKED BALLS_

Axel: OH, SCREW YOU ROXAS!!!

Dez: -from where Roxas is_- I'm sure you'd love to do that, Axel_ –snicker-

Roxas: _WTF is that supposed to mean, Dez?!_

Dez: _oh, I dunno… _-smirks-

Axel: looks for the source of sound and ends up at a table with a kotatsu- Guys? –pulls up kotatsu-

Nex: yoh, Axel!!!

Axel: WTF are you doing there?

Nex: Well, it's been cold lately so everyone decided to stay under the kotatsu for a while

Axel: …Everyone?

Nex: Yup! Come on in, Axie!!!

Axel: … whatever –goes in-

Nex: -eats potato chips- so, what did you want, Axel?

Axel: WTFH?! How did everyone fit into this small table?!?!?

Zexion: Magic? –shrugs-

Axel: …Riiiight…. Anyway, we've got mail!!!

Roxas: should I ask WHY you sound so enthusiastic?

Axel: -shrugs and hands nex the email-

**Okay I've discovered that as i am bored and you are also bored I shall conduct****  
some questions for you to answer**

**okay first questions are for everyone:  
1. Have you ever been heart broken?**

Axel: uuuhhh

Roxas: I don't…

Dez: know….

Zexion: We don't have hearts; therefore, we cannot break something that does not exist.

Everyone: Riiiight….

-silence-

-everyone stares at Nex-

Nex: … What?

Axel: You're the only one with a heart…

Zexion: Therefore, the only person who is able to have their heart broken

Dez: Why are we—

Roxas: -- Finishing each other's sentences?

-everyone goes quiet-

Nex: freeeaky….

Roxas: Anyway, WHATS SAY YOU, NEX?!

Nex: Oh, hey look! A distraction!!!! –walks towards distraction-

Everyon: idiot…

**  
2. Do you believe dreams will come true?**

Nex: YESSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dez: meeh… All my dreams are… blank

Axel: EEEMOOOO

Dez: …

Roxas: all MY dreams are of Sora…

Nex: PFFFT. THAT SOUNDED SO GAY

Axel: AHA! SO IT **IS **ROXAS WHO IS GAY! NOT ME!!

Roxas: oh, shut up Axel…

Zexion: It is possible. In all honesty, we are all psychic but we can only attain this state of mind in our subconscious but there are other people out there in the other worlds that have honed their abilities to see the future –Explains a really long theory on how the mind works-

Dez: wow. That was long….

Axel: did any of you… get that?

Nex: I KNEW IT!!!

Roxas: Knew what?

Nex: I CAN SEE INTO THE FUTURE!!!!!!!!

Roxas: chyah, right!

Axel: If you can really see into the future, what am I going to say next?

Nex: I didn't say that!

Axel: I didn't say tha---

Everyone: …..

Axel: Wait, that isn't fair!!!**  
3. Have you secretly looked up ** when you are meant to be on a mission?**

Nex: -stares at everyone- well?

-silence-

Dez: answer the damn question!!!

Axel: -shifty eyes- … FINE! FINE!!! GUILTY AS CHARGED!!!

Roxas: Axel's a peeerv!!!

Axel: it's a stage every STRAIGHT guy goes through!

Zexion: unless you're looking at—

Roxas: GAY PORN

Axel: …

Dez: BURNED!!

Nex: oh, the irony!!!

Axel: shuttup….**  
4. Is it just me or does larxene need therapy (excuse my spelling i suck at it)?**

Zexion: The superior does insist that Larxene should see a therapist

Axel: Therapy?! THAT BITCH SHOULD BE PUT INTO THE MENTAL HOSPITAL!!!

Roxas: she… is scary….

Dez: I agree with Ax…

Nex: Don't worry! I suck at spelling too!!!

Everyone: …..**  
5. Just to be random I'm gunna ask for some advice. My best friend told me she  
loved me and I loved her back a week later she said she was sorry but she is  
straight. I still love her, what should I do?**

Zexion: Well, it seem a relationship question was hurled at our general direction

Axel: yeah…

Roxas: Well, I say you stay friends!!! Even if she doesn't love you back in a romantic way, she will always love you in as a very dear friend!

Dez: Roxas, stop reading those girly manga's please…

Roxas: but Namine asked me to…

Nex: Well, I can't say that I've been into a position like that, honestly I've never been in a romantic relationship in my entire life but I think that, like Roxas said, you should stay friends. If she doesn't love you back the way you love her, its okay. You're still young and have a whole lifetime to figure things out. Don't let this linger in your mind either because you also have to focus on school

Roxas: Wow…

Zexion: Once in her life, she was… serious… and… she actually made sense!!!

Axel: Are you sure that you've never been in a relationship?

Dez: Yes. I should know. I'm her nobody… He social life is boring. Plain boring and—

Nex: Thank you, Dez for sharing….

Dez: No problem-o

Nex: -glares at Dez- Well, I know these things because a lot of people come to me and tell me their problems and usually it has something to do with their relationships with someone

Axel: You say she's young as if you're a single 20-year-old…

Dez: LOL

Nex: oh, shuttup Axel. I'm young, she's young… WE'RE ALL YOUNG!!!

**  
okay now zexion  
1. Who do you think out of all the organization has the lowest I.Q**

Zexion: that would have to be---

Everyone: Demyx

Zexion: This question was addressed to me

Axel: Yes but we all know that was what you were thinking

Zexion : touché**  
2. I believe your not emo no matter what all the other fan girls say, so what is your evidence to prove you are not emo?**

Zexion: Ugh… For the last time, I am not emo!

Axel: just a little maybe…

Zexion: -glares at Axel- I am not emo I'm just a little bit anti-social and--

Nex: me too!!

Dez: three!!

Roxas: four!

Zexion:… as I was saying… I cannot be emo because I have not emotions.

Dez: but you have memories of emotions

Zexion: not the same… And has anyone seen me moping?! NO.

Axel: but people say you write emo poems in that lexicon of yours

Zexion: argh. You people are insane. –summons lexicon and shows to everyone- There are no poems written by me in this lexicon! The lexicon has a mind of its own! It's pages keep changing! Nothing written in this book was written by me!!! –whisper- except some theories on the heart…

Axel: you're rather talkative today, aren't you?

Zexion: -shrugs-

Nex: Did I just see the meaning of life in there?!

Zexion: -shuts lexicon- No more for your mortal eyes

Nex: aw…**  
3. Whats your favorite book?**

Zexion: I'm afraid I cannot choose a favorite out of all the books I have read but I do fancy the informative ones…

Axel: book woooorm

Roxas: GAY PORN VIEWER!!

Axel: Shut it, ROXAS

**Axel  
1. Who is the person you would really like to burn right now?**

Axel: At the moment…

Roxas: AXEL IS GAAAY!! AXEL IS GAAAAAAY!!!

Dez: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Axel: -summons chackrams-

**  
2. Can you burn my english teacher?(she is evil)**

Axel: oh, alright. Give me her address and I'll be done in a snap

Nex: oh! While you're at it, burn down my school!!!

Axel: alright –walks out to wreck havoc-**  
Roxas  
1. What's with the fish in your room i have to ask**

Roxas: I dunno… It just felt homey…

Zexion: because he is Sora's nobody, he purchased those fish and every time he sees them, he feels nostalgic and he cries himself to sleep at night

-silence-

Nex: -holds back a laugh-

Dez: -has her hand over her mouth-

Roxas: … Are you high?!

Zexion: -reading from his lexicon- he cries himself to sleep, remembering Sora's memories and every time he wakes up, he feels stupid for feeling sad just because of those fishes which he bought on impulse---

Roxas: SHUT UP, ZEXION!!! –runs towards Zexion with oathkeeper and oblivion-

Zexion: -teleports to another part of the kotatsu table room thing-

**since this review has gone on for so long i will make up more questions for****  
the next (possible) chapter**

**caoi love flower boy**

Nex: Well, this was a long chapter

Dez: indeed

Roxas: -still chasing Zexion-

Zexion: -still reading from lexicon out loud-

Dez: LOL… But for some reason… I can't help but feel like we're forgetting something….

Nex: you too? I have this nagging feeling that we forgot something…

**Elsewhere…**

Marluxia: Hey Xigbar!!!

Xigbar: oh, hey Mar-mar! Whassup?

Marluxia: please refrain from calling me that…

Xigbar: would you prefer I call you faggy?

Marluxia: Anyway, Nex asked me if you'd like to join us in our little question and answer show thing

Xigbar: whats in it for me?

Marluxia: Uhh, we'll see how many fans you have?

Xigbar: That ain't enough, flower boy

Marluxia: free food?

Xigbar: good enough for me!!!

**Back with nex and dez**

Nex: GASP!

Dez: what is it?

Nex: I have the strangest feeling that I'm going to have to spend more money…

Dez: No way?! What could it possibly mean?!

Nex: well, we'll try and figure that out some other time

Dez: yeah, so everyone stay tuned!!!


	14. christmas random?

Dez: hey everyone! enjoying Christmas break, I assume?

Nex: NO!! I'm not! Because school starts in a week

Zexion: oh, boo hoo

Axel: you really are talkative today, huh...

Zexion: I guess

Nex: well, I was bored so I invited a guest

Roxas: please don't let it be indi. PLease don't let it be indi. PLEAASE PLEASE PLEASE

Nex: He's mah friend, Ruka!

Ruka: hello

Axel: He's a dude?

Marly: I retuuuurn!!!! with a guest!

Xigbar: yo, dudes!

Zexion: ugh, Braig? What are YOU doing here?

Xigbar: nothing much. Marmar said you had free food.... and you guys left me out!!!

Roxas: yeah... free food....

Zexion: Nex, where are you???

-at the fridge-

Nex: hey, look! cream cheese!!!

Dez: how old is it???

Nex:really old... smell it, it smells like an old rag

Dez: dude, there's mold, of course its old!

Nex:.... I dare you to eat some

Dez: What?! No way!!

Nex: c'moon! Do it!! I'll do it too!!

Dez: f-fine... -noms- BLEAGH!!! THATS DISGUSTIING!!!

Nex: lemme try -noms- uuugh, you're right

Dez: hey, is that old milk?

Nex: i think it is

Dez: smells funky

Nex: -drinks- bleh! tastes funky

Dez: -try it- ewie, you're right...

Nex: ooh!!! Are those nachos?! -eats-

dez: when was the last time we had nachos??? -eats-

Axel:..... last year....

Nex/Dez: EwWWw D:

Roxas: you're eating old fridge food...? AGAIN?

Nex: s'not my fault

Dez: yeah, we're just cleaning it out

Zexion: yes and last time you did who ended up taking care of two very sick little girls???

Dez: you and Marly.....

Zexion: exactly. SO NO MORE

Nex: but---

Zexion: NO!

Ruka: i though i was gonna ask some questions

Nex: oh!! Oh raaaiight!!! well, go on, indulge yourself

Axel: well, he doesn't seem like he's crazy... go on kid, ask on

Ruka: **well.... do you.... actually get hard when you see a man....?**

-silence-

Nex: RUKA, BEST QUESTION EVAH!!!!

Axel: note to self: any friend of Nex is also insane

Roxas: agreed. I'm leaving

Dez: no you're not. SIT

Roxas: but---!

Dez: ANSWER THE QUESTION!!!one!!!111111!!!11!

Roxas: NO. I WONT GO HARD!!

Zexion: I'd rather not talk about it

Marluxia: hard? like, stiff body???

Xigbar: what? do you live under a rock or something???

Marly: no but--

Xigbar: it totally depends, dude

Nex: ho, crap! a confession of being gay?!

Xigbar: no. not at all

Axel: it takes more than being nude to turn me on

Nex: who votes that THAT was the gayest answer ever?

everyone: -raises hands-

Axel: OH SHUT UP!

Ruka: **have you SEEN someone naked?**

Everyone: ...... -//////-

Dez: my my. So you're all porn viewers?

Zexion: I DID NOT WANT TO SEE A STREAKING LUXORD PRANCE IN AND OUT OF MY ROOM... I am forever scared.... thanks a lot for bringing back those memories....

Axel: well, I mean, it just popped up! I didnt mean to---

Roxas: you already confessed that you use porn, Ax. No hiding it now

Axel:.... what about you, Roxas???

Roxas:.....I remember when Sora pants Riku in front of everybody on the island....

Marly: total Kodak moment, eh?

Roxas: yes... xD

Xigbar: I'm an old man, I've been around -whistles-

Nex:u-uhmmm, gross....

Ruka: **What's it like to have sex with a man??**

Nex/Dez: HOOOOOO, AWESOME QUESTION!!!

Axel: uuuhh, what?

Zexion:-remembers all the yaoi pics- Uhm, if you'll excuse me... -runs to bathroom and pukes-

Nex: Aww, my poor Zexy!!!

Zexion: -from bathroom- since when was I yours?! -pukes-

Nex: Well, okay. So square enix owns you but you get what I mean

Zexion: No i'm not yours D8

Nex: aww! but Zexy!!

Roxas: sex with a maan....? But how---? I mean, the?! Where?!

Xigbar: when your older kiddo

Marly: thats.... a puzzle that will never get out of my head.... ew

Dez: well, you see---

Ruka: ooh! I wanna explain!

Dez: okay, go on

Ruka: Well, you see, you insert stick 'A' into circle 'B'

Roxas: stick a being the----

Ruka: correct

Roxas: but whats circle 'B?'

Dez: use your head, genius

Roxas: ..... -5 minutes later- -face of horror-

Axel: Roxas? Buddy? you okay??

Roxas: -state of shock-

Nex: -hugging Zexion- I luves joo

Zexion: let go of me. And its LOVES not LUVES

Nex: kwee, my grammar Nazi -hearts everywhere-

Zexion: grammar Nazi...?

Dez: well. we're running out of time here!!! but, Ruka'll stay here with more questions to ask

Ruka: yupps!!!

Axel: NO!!! HE IS EVIL!!! EVIL!!! LOOK WHAT HE DID TO ROXAS!!!!

Roxas: -eye twitch-

Dez: well, see yah!!!


End file.
